


Белые корабли

by Leytenator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Future, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Каждого, кто встретился с Белым кораблем, ждут немедленное изгнание из Поселения, одиночество и мучительная смерть. Рут не может избежать первого, а вот со вторым и третьим законы дают промашку. Значит, нужно найти корабли и узнать, кто их шлет. И что есть вещи страшнее смерти и важнее жизни.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Белые корабли

Белый корабль Рут заметила издалека. Сразу же сделала глубокий вдох и нырнула как можно глубже; оттолкнулась ногами от дна, как учил Серро, и быстро поплыла к берегу, задевая кончиками пальцев мелкие камни.  
Она выбралась из воды, оскальзываясь на каждом шагу и сползая, будто та тянула назад. Ухватиться за невысокие выросты на полу пещеры мешали слабо светящиеся грибы, которые превращались под руками в склизкую кашицу. Наконец твердо встав на ноги, Рут перевела дух и не удержалась — обернулась, чтобы поглядеть на корабль хотя бы недолго. Тот шел прямо на нее, неспешный и мертвенно-белый, как дохлая рыба. Шел на ее сети.  
Рут убрала с лица налипшие волосы, закусила губу, лихорадочно соображая, что сказать Серро — и что тот сделает с ней, когда она вернется без стянутых тайком сетей. Взять вещь без спросу даже у родного брата считалось в Поселении воровством, но Рут была уверена: Серро не сдаст ее. Просто наверняка придумает наказание похуже, чем могут Третьи.  
— Чтоб тебя вода взяла! — Рут моргнула и попятилась, поняв, что корабль уже гораздо ближе, чем был. — Как дура торчу тут, думаю, куда вся рыба делась? А это ты ее распугал своим белым брюхом...  
Она сплюнула под ноги и стиснула кулаки. Корабль, словно назло ей, совсем замедлил ход и замер, слегка покачиваясь на воде. Он был куда меньше, чем пугали Третьи. Рут прищурилась и разглядела темные пятна потертостей на его боках. Снова сделала вдох, прислушалась к себе: все было по-прежнему, она не чувствовала ни тошноты, ни боли в животе или голове.  
— Да он сломанный, — охнула она и двинулась вперед, войдя в воду по щиколотку. — Старый и сломанный!  
Рут прекрасно знала, что должна сейчас развернуться и бежать со всех ног домой, в Поселение, что должна рассказать о случившемся Третьим и брату, но все шагала и шагала, не отрывая глаз от корабля, словно тот бился у нее на крючке, натягивая невидимую, но почти ощутимую в руке леску. На нее нахлынула кипучая, радостная злость. Третьи и Серро с их вечными угрозами и страхами оказались неправы, а она, Рут, не побоявшаяся Белого корабля, — права.  
Она бросилась в воду и поплыла что было сил, набрала полную грудь воздуха и нырнула, отцепляя и сматывая расставленные сети. Поднялась с ними на поверхность и победно потрясла рукой в воздухе. Корабль равнодушно глядел на нее слепыми глазами-наростами по обе стороны от носа, и не думая убивать, и Рут разозлилась окончательно. Она нахмурилась, только сейчас сообразив, как близко от Поселения наткнулась на него: раньше корабли никогда не заплывали так далеко. Она подплыла вплотную к потертому борту и уцепилась за один из наростов свободной рукой, подтянулась, закинув сети за борт, и перелезла сама. Встала на ноги, едва не подскользнувшись, и заозиралась, пока не заметила небольшой круглый люк на самой корме. Рут подняла его: он вел в нутро корабля, где в темноте мигал зеленый огонек, — спрыгнула, протянула руку и нащупала рядом какой-то выступ, который легко поддался, стоило дернуть чуть сильнее.  
Когда огонек погас, она замерла и едва не задохнулась от нахлынувшей паники. Темнота давила сильнее страха, липко касалась лица, и Рут, зажмурившись, на ощупь выбралась обратно на палубу. Схватила сети и прыгнула, открыв глаза только под водой, чтобы различить мягкое свечение грибов на берегу.  
На этот раз она бежала, не оборачиваясь, но взгляд мертвого корабля следил за ней цепко и пристально всю дорогу до Поселения.

Возле квадратной коробки дома маячил извечной бледной тенью Лито. То и дело потирая длинный нос, он тихо и укоризненно выговорил Рут, что ее уже успели хватиться. Но она только поморщилась и махнула на него скомканной мокрой сетью. В другой раз Рут бы непременно заявила, что с высоченного потолка главной пещеры прямо на макушку Лито вот-вот упадет сороконожка, но сейчас слишком торопилась.  
— Я думал, мы будем проводить больше времени вместе, — обиженно сказал он, уставившись на ботинки и дергая себя за светлые пряди надо лбом.  
Рут в который раз порадовалась, что ей и брату достались темные волосы, а не этот блеклый пух. Поджала губы, задрав голову и глядя на Лито сверху вниз — тот был невысоким и щуплым. Позор, а не пара.  
— Я сама отлично провожу время, — отрезала она и зашла в дом, едва удержавшись, чтобы не прищемить Лито нос.  
Внутри ее тоже ждали.  
— Сети.  
Рут вздохнула и прижала их к груди. Она повернулась и прислонилась спиной к двери, чтобы, в случае чего, быстро выскочить наружу.  
— Распутаешь сама?  
— Конечно.  
Серро хмыкнул и сел на кровати, глядя покрасневшими глазами из-под таких же широких, как у самой Рут, бровей, которые делали лицо вечно хмурым. Маленький свет был совсем тусклым, и Рут не к месту вспомнила, что еще вчера должна была сходить на склад за новым.  
— Тебе надо больше спать и нормально есть, — сдвинув тонкую перегородку, она сгрузила мокрый ком около своей постели и пошла проверить, что из пайка осталось в ящике.  
— Сети.  
— Ай, вода тебя забери! Ты нормально разговаривать можешь?  
Серро легко поймал кинутую в лицо половину вяленой рыбы и криво улыбнулся. Почесал заросшую темной щетиной щеку.  
— Заберет — не страшно. О тебе муж позаботится.  
— Лучше я сама под воду, — Рут вздохнула и уселась на кровать, подобрав с пола сети. — Муж. Гриб, а не муж.  
— В темноте не потеряешь.  
— Почему это?  
— Раз гриб, значит, светится.  
Рут прикусила губу, не отрываясь от сетей и усердно делая вид, что ей совершенно не смешно. Не выдержала и засмеялась, представив себе голого Лито, хлопающего глазами в кромешной тьме, и сороконожек, ползущих на его свет. Вот ору-то будет, если он их заметит! А Рут что — Рут ничего, она насекомых не боится, она же не ребенок: вот уже почти год как у нее есть Лишние дни, чтоб их вода забрала. И не дурочка. Зачем бояться сороконожек, если их можно съесть?  
Она теперь вообще ничего не боится.  
Рут еще немного пораздумывала, рассказывать ли Серро все сразу или сперва потомить намеками. Но ухмылка брата становилась все шире и гаже, и Рут выдала безо всяких предисловий, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно равнодушнее:  
— Я сегодня сломала Белый корабль.  
Серро фыркнул совсем обидно и откусил от рыбы большой кусок. Рут насупилась, глядя на то, как он жадно жует, умудряясь при этом улыбаться. Серро проглотил еду и утер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Хмыкнул:  
— Во сне, что ли?  
Она отложила сети в сторону и задрала подбородок, скрестила руки на груди, как всегда делал Тано Третий, когда собирался отчитать какого-нибудь несчастного, и выговорила медленно и четко, как взрослая:  
— Что за чушь. Я ходила с утра ловить рыбу в ту пещеру, где грибы. А там был корабль.  
Она вздрогнула, когда Серро мгновенно оказался к ней лицом к лицу и заглянул в глаза, тяжело дыша.  
— Тебя тошнило? Что болит?  
Рут с досадой мотнула головой и ткнула его кулаком в плечо.  
— Ничего у меня не болит!  
— Голова кружится?  
— Да нет же! Корабль был сломанный!  
Серро опустился на кровать рядом с ней и прищурился. Рут сглотнула и подобралась — так он делал, только когда был очень, очень зол.  
— Ты же сказала, что сломала его, — сказал Серро негромко.  
— Ну да! Доломала, — она вскочила на ноги, не в силах усидеть, и принялась ходить между кроватями, пиная сползшую на пол сеть. — Там внутри горел огонек, я нажала на что-то, и он погас. А корабль так и стоит, не двигается никуда и не убивает никого, он старый и безвредный!  
Серро поднялся следом за ней, взял со своей постели куртку, натянул и шагнул к Рут вплотную.  
— Ты кому-нибудь еще говорила об этом? Лито? Третьим?  
— Да что я, совсем глупая? — воскликнула Рут уже вконец раздосадовано. Брат называется — мало того, что не похвалил, так еще и разговаривает как с идиоткой. — Я сразу побежала к тебе!  
— Сиди тут и не смей никуда выходить! Никуда, слышишь? И никому больше не рассказывай о корабле до моего прихода. Поклянись!  
— Да чтоб меня вода забрала!  
Она отвернулась к стенке, чтобы Серро не заметил, как позорно дрожат губы. Хлопнула дверь, и Рут повалилась на постель, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Не день, а сплошная вода — сначала этот дурацкий старый корабль, потом Лито с его бледной рожей, теперь еще и Серро как с ума сошел. Да лучше она с мужем жить будет, чем с таким злобным дураком! Лито хоть и мямля, зато слушает каждое ее слово. Надо будет сходить с ним порыбачить как-нибудь. Точно. Он и сети ставить наверняка не умеет, и удочки закидывать. Рут тихо засмеялась, представив, как перекосит его физиономию, когда она попросит раздобыть червей для наживки. А если выпотрошить при нем рыбу, наверняка Лито сознание потеряет.  
Глупый корабль. Рут так хотела наловить с утра побольше и обменять на дополнительный паек. Или завялить, запасы никогда не будут лишними.  
Она вздохнула и встала, потерла лицо рукой. Ну и ладно. Поймает завтра. Рут взяла с кровати брата недоеденную рыбу и прикончила в два счета. Потом вымыла руки в тазу, распутала и поставила сушиться снаружи сети — Лито, к счастью, уже успел куда-то уйти. Сходила на склад и к Очищающему свету, в очередной раз выслушав укоры жилистой и длинной как сороконожка Тэс, уверявшей, что если Рут пропустит еще пару ежедневных процедур Очищения, то покроется зеленой слизью. Когда уже дома Рут закончила перебирать оставшиеся в ящике запасы и выключила новый Маленький свет, решив подремать, наконец вернулся Серро.  
— Я сплю, — буркнула она и вскрикнула, когда брат рывком поднял ее с кровати.  
— Я знаю, что часто смеюсь над тобой, — прохрипел он прямо в лицо и встряхнул Рут за плечи, когда та попыталась отвернуться. — Что я не самый лучший брат, что ты злишься на меня, когда я что-то тебе запрещаю. И, зная твой пакостный характер, я бы запретил тебе вообще выходить из дома! — теперь он почти кричал, но с явным усилием приглушал голос, и от этого Рут сделалось совсем не по себе. — Что ты не в восторге от Лито и из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы обидеть его, а я этого не поощряю. Что все время просишь меня уговорить Третьих отложить твое замужество на пару лет, но я тебя не слушаю. Ты можешь злиться, да. Но ты не можешь так поступать со мной, дурочка!  
Он замолчал, с трудом переводя дух. Рут сглотнула, глядя на то, как блестят в темноте его зубы, и отодвинулась на дальний конец кровати. Ей показалось, Серро сливается с чернотой в доме, становится таким огромным, что сейчас раздавит ее о стену, как насекомое. Но он разжал пальцы и отступил, снова став прежним.  
— Это из-за матери, да? — спросил он совсем тихо, с какой-то глупой, жалобной и оттого словно чужой интонацией. — Ты думаешь, мне надо было уйти с ней, и тогда тебя воспитали бы хорошие люди...  
— Да ничего я так не думаю! — Рут не выдержала и вскочила на ноги. Ей так сильно хотелось как следует ударить брата, чтобы тот пришел в себя и перестал орать на нее этим страшным задушенным голосом! Она стиснула кулаки, пытаясь сдержаться. — Почему ты кричишь на меня, ну что я сделала-то опять?  
— Там нет никакого корабля, — устало сказал Серро. — Ты же его выдумала, да? Чтобы меня напугать? Если бы ты напоролась на него в самом деле, тебя бы уже рвало и голова бы раскалывалась на куски. Ты все выдумала.  
— Ничего я не выдумала! — заорала Рут, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к горлу, и выскочила за дверь.

Она пнула подпорку, на которой сушились сети, и рванувший следом Серро запутался в них, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Рут побежала дальше по главной пещере, не оглядываясь, закусив губу, чтобы не всхлипывать. Она пронеслась мимо высокой школы, мимо залитых ярким Большим светом грядок, увидела амбар и только тогда перешла на шаг. Раз свет еще не выключили на ночь, значит, времени прошло не так много, как ей думалось.  
— Что-то случилось? — крикнула замершая на пороге Тан. Она вытерла руки о туго натянутую на животе куртку, поправила завязанные узлом на макушке густые волосы, такие белые, что издалека они казались седыми. — Тебя кто-нибудь обидел, Рут? Позвать кого-то из Третьих?  
— Сама найду.  
Она шмыгнула носом и снова побежала, теперь точно зная, что надо делать. Завидев ее, Тэс поджала губы, а потом открыла было рот, чтобы наверняка сказать очередную гадость, но Рут остановилась и, отдышавшись, выпалила:  
— Я видела Белый корабль. Позови Тано и других Третьих.  
Тэс стала бледной, как гриб, и шмыгнула за дверь дома Очищения. Рут, не дожидаясь приглашения, пошла за ней и, едва переступив порог, столкнулась нос к носу с Тано. Тот молча положил ей на плечо морщинистую руку в пятнах и неожиданно сильно сжал.  
— Выйди, девочка. Быстро. Тэс сейчас принесет лекарство, но внутрь я тебя не пущу.  
— Да ничего не болит у меня! — закричала Рут уже вне себя от злости, но вырваться из хватки Тано ей не удалось. Тот пристально поглядел ей в глаза, крепко взял за руку, выволок наружу и потащил к дому Старших, не обращая никакого внимания на ее вопли, которые привлекли немало народу. Заметив в толпе брата, Рут стиснула зубы и перестала вырываться. Тано кинул на нее косой взгляд и будто нехотя разжал узловатые пальцы.  
— Зайди внутрь. Серро, ты ждешь здесь. С тобой мы поговорим потом, — отрезал он, и Рут отвернулась, чтобы не смотреть в перекошенное лицо брата.  
В просторном доме Старших было прохладно и очень светло, так что Рут сперва никак не могла проморгаться.  
— Что опять? — услышала она усталый дребезжащий голос и сощурила слезящиеся глаза, надеясь, что выглядит при этом так же устрашающе, как брат.  
Доро Третий выдвинул вперед покрытую торчащими седыми волосками челюсть и брезгливо скривился, глядя на нее. Рут бесило надменное выражение его лица. Раньше, когда Тэс еще не работала в доме Очищения, вещи для Лишних дней надо было получать на общем складе, где за все отвечал Доро. Мерзкий старик вечно сокрушался, что от Рут один расход, и грозился ничего не выдавать в следующий раз: может, тогда она поумнеет и забеременеет. Рут пыталась спрашивать у других женщин, издевался ли он так и над ними, но никто не отвечал. Глупые рыбы, чтоб их вода взяла! Иногда Рут думала, кроме нее и Тэс в Поселении вообще никто не решался открывать рта, чтобы поспорить.  
— Сядь, — Тано надавил ей на плечо, и Рут уселась на длинную скамью. На такой же напротив сидели Третьи, нахмурив и без того морщинистые лбы. Их было всего трое: Доро и Тано в центре, Старший школы, Оро, — с дальнего конца. Места каждый из них занимал, несмотря на просторную одежду, едва ли больше, чем Рут. Казалось, будто со скамьи выдернули несколько человек, и пустота между оставшимися давит на них, вынуждая сидеть напряженно, чтобы не свалиться и не пропасть как те, что были рядом еще совсем недавно. Гуло с руками в старых шрамах, научивший Серро рыбачить. Вик, показавшая ей, как отличать съедобные грибы от несъедобных. Какие же они старые, подумала Рут устало. Старые и злые, почему мы должны во всем их слушаться?  
— Опиши корабль, — еле слышно произнес Оро и закашлялся.  
— Белый, — Рут скрестила руки на груди и угрюмо посмотрела на Тано, который повторил ее жест и тут же поморщился.  
— Подробней, — велел он.  
— Маленький. Совсем маленький. И старый, у него все бока потерты. Спереди два глухих нароста, на глаза похожи. Внутри никого, только огонек зеленый. Я надавила на штуку рядом, и он погас. Я сломала ваш корабль, вот так! Да он вообще был сломанный, он на меня не сработал, ничего не болит, ни голова, ни живот...  
— Заболят, — сказал Тано, сонно глядя куда-то в стену мимо нее, и Рут поперхнулась воздухом. — Скоро заболят. И будут болеть с каждым днем все сильнее. Ты должна покинуть Поселение. Таковы правила. Если кто-то, — он перевел на Рут снова ставший цепким взгляд, — попытается тебя укрыть, он будет изгнан вместе с тобой.  
— Так жаль, — Оро покачал головой и вздохнул. — У тебя еще нет детей, верно? Ты всего лишь Шестая?  
Рут разомкнула губы и поняла, что впервые в жизни не знает, что сказать.  
— Возьми один паек и уходи как можно дальше. Ты не должна нарушать правила, ты ведь понимаешь? — Тано поднялся со скамьи и навис над Рут, нетерпеливо постукивая носком ботинка по полу.  
— Но я же здорова, — пробормотала она, с трудом шевеля губами. — Я же спасла вас, остановила корабль. Он был так близко, он мог заплыть еще дальше, а я его...  
— Правила, девочка. Никто не может умирать в Поселении, какой бы ни была причина. Ты уходишь сейчас. Или тебя свяжут и унесут. Или свернут шею и унесут.  
Рут встала и пошла к двери. Взявшись за ручку, помедлила и все-таки выговорила:  
— Вы трусы. Почему вы их так боитесь? Их же можно выключить, как обычный Маленький свет.  
— Их нельзя выключить, — долетел в спину тихий, как шелест воды, голос Оро. — Те, кто мог это сделать, мертвы уже сотни лет. Как и мир наверху. Мы — обломки. Останки. Не бойся и не страдай. Рано или поздно мы умрем все. Позови сюда брата. И иди. Пусть вода будет мягка.  
Рут дошла до самого дома, не заговаривая ни с кем и не смотря по сторонам. Слабо удивилась, что на пороге не обнаружился Лито с привычным укором во взгляде. Она подняла и расправила на подпорках сети, забрала свою куртку и сумку, положила в нее сверток с пайком, который молча сунула ей Тан на пороге дома Старших, прежде чем поцеловать в щеку сухими губами. Немного подумав, Рут забрала запасной нож брата и Маленький свет.  
Надо было идти в Поющую пещеру, где с потолка гулко падали капли, и там повернуть налево, по широкому каменному коридору, в который не разрешали обычно забредать, но Рут, сама не зная зачем, пошла в пещеру с грибами, где впервые увидела корабль. Где впервые почувствовала себя сильной. Глядя на ровную поверхность воды, она села на берегу, скинула сумку и наконец заплакала. 

***  
Собранные грибы светились довольно тускло, но Рут решила пока не зажигать Маленький свет и брела вперед, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-то. За коридором, ведущим из Поющей пещеры, оказалась еще одна с высоким сводом и тонким слоем воды на полу. Рут сняла ботинки и засунула их в и без того туго набитую сумку. Подумав недолго, вытащила один корнеплод и съела. Еду тоже стоило бы экономить, ведь ни сетей, ни удочек с собой не было, а ловить рыбу руками Рут не умела. Но на нее накатило какое-то сонное оцепенение, и она продолжила идти в никуда, жуя паек и не чувствуя вкуса. Зачем беречь пищу, если Третьи сказали, что Рут все равно скоро умрет? Что все умрут?  
Она вздрогнула, ощутив щекотное копошение у правой ноги, наклонилась и подняла из воды извивающуюся сороконожку, темнее и больше обычных. Есть ее не хотелось, но Рут сдавливала пальцы все сильнее, тупо глядя на корчащееся насекомое. Все умрут, так почему она должна жалеть эту мелочь?  
Рут дернулась, зашипела, почувствовав жжение, и разжала руку. Посмотрела на покрасневшие кончики пальцев и стиснула кулак до боли. Даже насекомые борются до последнего. А она хуже какой-то сороконожки.  
Пещера обрывалась крутым спуском, похожим на раззявленную пасть огромной рыбы, ждущей, что глупая добыча сама полезет в глотку. Рут мотнула головой, отгоняя застывшую перед глазами странную картинку, поглядела вниз, в темноту, прислушалась и различила шум воды. Зажгла Маленький свет и убедилась: прыгать не особенно высоко. Она застегнула сумку, сделала вдох и шагнула вниз, уже в воздухе быстро прижав колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Задницу все-таки немного отбила, но в целом чувствовала себя вполне сносно. Отплевавшись, Рут доплыла до берега и вылезла, раздраженно убирая мокрые волосы с глаз. Сколько раз она хотела обрезать их под корень, чтобы не мешали, но Серро обещал связать ей руки леской на год, если она так сделает. Когда во время очередной ссоры ему надоедало бегать за ней или удавалось отобрать свой нож, он садился на пол, мрачно глядел и тихо говорил, что с длинными волосами она похожа на их маму. И Рут сдавалась.  
Маму она почти не помнила — та ушла, когда Рут было пять, а Серро — целых тринадцать. Рут плотно сжала губы, стараясь не думать о том, как когда-то маме пришлось проходить через те же коридоры и пещеры, что и ей самой сейчас. Она была сильная, Рут была уверена. Наверняка ушла очень далеко и боролась долго.  
Серро тоже был сильный, Рут знала это всегда, поэтому была счастлива, что тогда брат не отдал ее никому, убедил Старших, что может растить ребенка сам. Он катал Рут на спине, а когда она немного подросла — на большой лодке. Учил ее рыбачить и свистеть, ругал, когда она убегала из школы, гладил по голове, когда она подскакивала среди ночи в слезах и рассказывала, что ей приснилась огромная сороконожка, которая свивалась вокруг тугим кольцом, не давая дышать. Показал, как плавать и обращаться с ножом, чтобы никто не мог причинить ей боли и обидеть.  
Про маму он рассказывал охотно и много, про отца — только то, что тот был, как и Серро, рыбаком и однажды просто не вернулся домой. Брат часто был угрюмым, иногда — слишком вспыльчивым, но Рут любила его больше всего на свете. Смогла бы она справиться, если бы пару лет назад сама осталась с маленьким ребенком? Конечно, нет. А Серро справился.  
Рут шмыгнула носом и быстро пошла к темневшему в стене провалу, потому что понимала: если задержится здесь еще немного, то опять разревется. Каменный коридор был неровным, и она шагала медленно, чтобы не оступиться. Тут наверняка никто и не ходил до нее, иначе пол был бы гладким от чужих подошв. Она остановилась, вытащила из сумки ботинки и натянула, попрыгала, стараясь ударять подошвами как можно сильнее, словно от одной ее злости пол мог сразу стать ровным. Эхо гулко отражалось от каменных стен, и от этого звука Рут стало не по себе. Она снова двинулась вперед, теперь куда спокойнее и тише, напряженно вслушиваясь в каждый шорох. Замерла и стиснула пальцы на ремне сумки. Ей не показалось, нет. Даже когда она неподвижно стояла на месте, с конца коридора доносились неясные звуки.  
Рут зажала рот рукой и едва подавила желание развернуться и бежать обратно. Назад ходу не было, даже если бы она захотела, забраться наверх по крутому спуску из прошлой пещеры не смогла бы. Значит, надо идти дальше. Рут осторожно вытащила из сумки нож. Еще шаг. И еще.  
Чем ближе она подходила к выходу, тем светлее становилось вокруг — наверняка впереди тоже росли грибы, — и тем громче были звуки. Рут снова замерла и напрягла слух.  
— ...вчонка, — донеслось до нее, и Рут вспыхнула, мгновенно узнав эту раздраженную интонацию в приглушенном голосе.  
Она вышла из коридора и, выставив руку с ножом перед собой, заорала, злясь на трясущиеся коленки и срывающийся голос:  
— Я не просила тебя идти за мной, идиот!  
Серро быстро повернулся и пошел к ней с таким лицом, что Рут отшатнулась.  
— Где тебя носит? Нож убери, ненормальная! Сколько можно тащиться, мы думали, ты уже ушла далеко вперед и тебя не догнать!  
Рут открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь обидное в ответ, но перевела взгляд на видневшуюся за спиной брата лодку и заметила, о каких «мы» он говорил.  
— Рут, пожалуйста, убери нож. Серро, не кричи так, ты же видишь, она тебя боится.  
— Ничего я не боюсь! — огрызнулась Рут и спрятала нож в сумку, пытаясь разглядеть темноволосого мальчишку, который негромко увещевал ее. — Ты вообще что тут делаешь? Серро, кого ты приволок, вода тебя возьми?  
Брат сплюнул под ноги и пробормотал сквозь зубы: «Этого уволочешь». Потом молча развернулся к лодке.  
— Ну, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, — ты с нами или и дальше одна будешь бродить?  
— Без вас обойдусь.  
— Ну-ну. Давай, топай, пусть тебя сороконожки сожрут.  
— Не дождешься! Одна большущая уже укусила, а я все еще живая, — Рут поправила сумку, топчась на месте и не зная, куда идти. Серро тут же вернулся и бесцеремонно схватил за руки, внимательно рассматривая укус.  
— Пусти! — она дернулась, но брат упрямо не слушался, не отрывая взгляд от ее ладоней.  
— Почему ты не подождала меня дома? — негромко и зло спросил он, и Рут раздраженно ответила:  
— Почему ты не поверил мне сразу?  
Серро вздохнул и разжал пальцы, отступил на шаг.  
— Потому что ты невыносимая девчонка.  
— Отдал бы кому-нибудь и не мучился, — пробормотала Рут, вдавливая подошвой грибы в каменный пол пещеры.  
— Думал, отдам замуж, а потом уже буду свободен делать что нужно.  
Рут вскинулась, уставившись на хмурое лицо брата, которое от щетины стало почти черным.  
— Уйти жить со своими рыбами?  
— Дурочка, — он снова вздохнул, но уже без злости. — Зачем, ты думаешь, мы сюда приплыли? Я — разведчик. В этих пещерах творится вода знает что, и никто из стариков не разрешает нам их исследовать. Идем, залезай в лодку, там есть мазь для руки. Не хватало еще сдохнуть из-за какой-то сороконожки после того, как ты уделала Белый корабль.  
— Теперь-то ты мне веришь, — свирепо протянула Рут, глядя ему в спину, и сгорбилась, растирая раздавленные грибы в кашицу. Спросила тихо: — Ты только за этим сюда приплыл, да? На разведку?  
Серро хмыкнул и полез в лодку. Он пробормотал себе под нос едва различимо, но все же достаточно громко, чтобы Рут услышала:  
— Я приплыл за тобой.

Вблизи мальчишка оказался куда старше, чем на первый взгляд. А когда поднялся, чтобы оттолкнуться веслом от дна, Рут с досадой обнаружила: несмотря на худобу, он почти такой же высокий, как Серро.  
Лицо у него было совсем не такое, как у ее брата: улыбчивое и открытое, с большими светлыми глазами и тонкогубым ртом. Нос с горбинкой.  
— Это Серро мне сломал, — радостно сообщил смутно знакомый парень, проследив ее взгляд. — Давненько было, да?  
Серро молча налег на весла, и лодка заскользила быстрей, взрезая темноту лучом закрепленного на носу Маленького света.  
— Дальше все коридоры затоплены, можно спокойно плыть. Ну, если что, мы с Серро перетащим лодку, не волнуйся.  
— Я и не волнуюсь, — Рут оперлась ладонями об узкую скамью, стараясь не глядеть ни на брата, ни на его странного приятеля. — Тебя как вообще зовут? Я твое лицо что-то не припомню.  
— В школе чаще надо было бывать, — недовольно заметил Серро, и Рут фыркнула.  
— Меня зовут Тино. Я два года работаю учителем. Точнее, работал, — Тино осторожно взял Рут за запястье. — Как рука? Не болит?  
— Все в порядке, — нехотя ответила она и отодвинулась. Тот разжал пальцы, не переставая улыбаться. Улыбка у него была такая глупая, что даже злиться не хотелось. — Сколько тебе лет?  
— Двадцать пять. Всего на год старше твоего брата. Но он ужасно злится, когда я напоминаю.  
— А что ты делал до того, как стать учителем?  
— Учился сам.  
— Всю жизнь?  
Тино кивнул, и она фыркнула.  
— И это меня вы назвали ненормальной.  
Серро что-то процедил сквозь зубы, а Тино бросил на него укоризненный взгляд и положил руку Рут на плечо.  
— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы выйти за рамки нормы. Это эволюция. Знаешь, что это такое? — Рут покачала головой, и он тихо вздохнул. — Ладно. Я тебе потом объясню. Быть нормальным — скучно. Правда ведь?  
Она пожала плечами, стряхивая его ладонь.  
— Не боишься меня трогать? Я же была на стра-а-ашном Белом корабле.  
— Даже если он был исправен, ты не заразна, — на этот раз Тино был серьезен и не улыбался. — А то, что ты не чувствуешь недомогания, только подтверждает: ты и в самом деле вышла за рамки нормы.  
— Или сраный корабль был все-таки поломан, — отрезал Серро, хмуро глядя на них.  
— Или это, — легко согласился Тино.  
Рут хотела было спросить, что именно они разведывают, но решила: если показать брату свой интерес, тот высмеет ее. Поэтому обхватила себя руками и уставилась на воду. От нее исходил странный холод.  
— Рыбы не видно, — сказала Рут вполголоса.  
— Куртку надень, — велел Серро и заработал веслами быстрее.  
Рут с завистью посмотрела на вздувающиеся на его руках мышцы. У нее-то таких никогда не будет, как ни старайся. Ну и ладно, зато она бегает быстрей.  
— Ни рыбы, ни людей. Никого, — заговорил вдруг Серро, не глядя на них и продолжая грести. — Когда отец не вернулся, я думал — полезу в пещеры, поищу его, вдруг он просто поскользнулся на мокром камне и голову разбил. Или отравился чем-то. Или вода знает куда его еще понесло. Но меня не пустили.  
Рут зябко повела плечами и натянула куртку. Тино сидел рядом и не перебивал, только немного хмурился, рассматривая Серро.  
— Маму я пошел искать на следующий день после того, как ее выгнали, — продолжил тот. Он сжимал пальцы на веслах так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Рут тяжело сглотнула, поняв, что лучше его сейчас не трогать. — Хотел сразу, но ты плакала, и я не знал, что делать... — он замолчал и поднял воспаленный от недосыпа взгляд. — Прости меня. Я тебе никогда не рассказывал, но я тебя тогда бросил. Ушел рано утром, когда ты наконец уснула. Думал, нагоню маму. Бежал, ноги ободрал все. Но никого не нашел. Через два года выгнали старую Сур, и я уже не терял времени. Подождал с час, пошел единственной дорогой. И ничего не нашел. Ничего, понимаешь? Ни тела, ни следов. Ни костей тех, кто уходил умирать еще до нас. В этих пещерах вообще ничего нет. Я рыбаком-то стал, чтобы получить лодку, с ней гораздо дальше можно забраться, — он осекся, быстро бросив на Рут взгляд. — Хотя слишком далеко никогда не заплывал: вдруг встречу сраный корабль, и кто о тебе заботиться будет тогда? За это время много людей ушло. Старики, больные, кто едва ноги передвигал. Я не нашел никого. Тела куда-то пропадают.  
— Их кто-то ест? — хрипло спросила Рут, пряча пальцы в рукава.  
— Или забирает, — негромко сказал Тино и накинул ей на плечи и свою куртку. Рут вздрогнула и подняла на него глаза:  
— Ты тоже тут... разведывал?  
Тино медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет. Мне нашлось, чем заняться. Отцу надо было многому меня научить, это отнимало изрядно времени.  
— А кто твой отец? — Рут попыталась напрячь память. Людей в Поселении было не особенно много, но Тино она почти никогда не видела и не представляла, кто мог быть его отцом.  
— Оро. Я Четвертый, Рут. Поздний ребенок. После отца я должен был стать новым Старшим.  
— Бред, — пробормотала она, переведя взгляд на темную воду. — Быть такого не может. Оро же совсем старик. Он уйдет со дня на день, зачем тебе бросать его и плыть с нами?  
— Чтобы понять, куда люди пропадают. А еще — чтобы найти и отключить корабли, — сказал Серро и поднял весла. Лодка еще недолго продолжала плыть, а потом дернулась, задев дно. — Теперь дошло? Выбираемся, пора устраиваться на ночлег.  
— Люди не должны бояться, понимаешь, Рут? — тихо проговорил Тино, помогая ей вылезти, и Рут кивнула, крепко сжав его узкую ладонь.  
Она понимала.

***  
— Вы уверены, нас никто не станет догонять? — Рут успела вдоволь наплаваться и теперь лежала на расстеленной куртке, лениво жуя вяленую рыбу и осматривая небольшую пещеру, где они остановились. Чем дальше уплывали от Поселения, тем больше было вокруг светящихся грибов, и Рут не понимала, что мешает людям переселиться, к примеру, сюда и не тратить много Маленького света. Серро, закончивший расставлять удочки, хмыкнул и повернулся к ней с привычно гнусной ухмылкой.  
— Даже если захотят, не догонят. Я продырявил две оставшиеся лодки, они их неделю чинить будут.  
Рут громко присвистнула и захлопала в ладоши, Тино покачал головой, с явным трудом пряча улыбку.  
— Теперь я вижу, от кого в тебе эта тяга к разрушению, — сказал он, протянув пару корнеплодов и флягу с показавшейся неожиданно сладкой водой. Он дождался, пока Рут напьется и поест, и попросил: — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о том, что ты видела на корабле. Как можно подробнее.  
— Сначала вы скажите, что это вообще за корабли и откуда они берутся.  
Серро хотел было что-то возразить, но Тино поднял руку, и тот с недовольным выражением лица захлопнул рот. Рут облизала губы и села, с удивлением глядя на первого в жизни человека, который мог велеть ее брату заткнуться, сам не произнося ни слова. Пожалуй, стоило расспросить его потом подробней, как он умудряется это делать. И почему Серро сломал ему когда-то нос. Зная брата, она была уверена: повод мог оказаться совершенно дурацкий.  
— Все началось очень давно.  
Серро плюхнулся на пол рядом и поморщился.  
— Нечего распинаться перед ней. Все просто: кучу лет назад люди загадили поверхность, потом настоящий Большой свет сошел с ума, и все ушли жить вниз, в пещеры.  
— А корабли? — Рут упрямо вскинула подбородок, отвернувшись от брата. Тот быстро продолжил:  
— На них когда-то плавали люди, а потом тоже загадили и поломали, поэтому корабли убивают их. Нас.  
— Они что, соображают, кого убивать? Корабли? — недоверчиво протянула Рут, но ответивший ей Тино был совершенно серьезен:  
— Может быть. Это потерянные, забытые технологии. Мы ничего не знаем о них. Мы вообще мало что сейчас можем — только использовать старые запасы лекарств, Большого и Маленького света, выращивать немного растений.  
— Разве запасы не должны были давно кончиться?  
— Пока нам хватает. Раньше людей под землей было гораздо больше, Рут.  
— Твой отец сказал, рано или поздно мы все умрем, — тихо сказала она. Серро нахмурился и обнял ее.  
Тино натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Мой отец много чего говорит. И далеко не всегда прав. Например, он утверждал, что никто не выживает после встречи с Белым кораблем. Но ты ведь жива. И хорошо себя чувствуешь, правда?  
Рут кивнула и сонно привалилась к плечу брата. Тот был теплым, и ей стало спокойней.  
— А если он все-таки был сломан? — пробормотала она, прикрыв глаза.  
— Значит, корабли тоже начали умирать. И нам надо найти, откуда они приплывают, пока дорога безопасна.  
— Чтобы сломать их все?  
Серро фыркнул ей в макушку и укрыл чем-то тяжелым, велев:  
— Спи.

Разбудили ее крики. Она подскочила, моргая и не понимая, снится ей все или уже нет. Широко распахнула глаза, потом ущипнула себя за руку, потому что происходящее на берегу могло быть только кошмаром.  
Серро держал Лито за отвороты куртки и тряс так, что у того клацали челюсти.  
— Ты похож на рыбу, которую вытащили из воды, — сообщила она, подходя ближе.  
Тино, стоявший в стороне с недовольным лицом, шагнул к ней и преградил дорогу.  
— Рут, мы разберемся с этим. Иди спать, пожалуйста. Прости, что разбудили, я просил Серро быть тише, но ты понимаешь, это совершенно бессмысленно.  
Лито перевел на нее мутный взгляд, дернулся и неожиданно заорал так, что у нее едва не заложило уши:  
— Рут! Скажи им, Рут! Пожалуйста! Я же за тобой! Почему он меня бьет, я же хотел помочь! Я твоя пара! Я тебя люблю!  
Он задохнулся и закашлялся, обмякнув в руках Серро. Рут посмотрела на бледную изможденную физиономию Лито со ссадиной на виске и неожиданно почувствовала острую жалость.  
— Да отпусти ты его, — попросила она как можно мягче, но брат не разжал ладони, и тогда Рут подошла к Тино, заглянула ему в напряженное лицо: — Это моя пара, Лито. Зачем вы его бьете?  
— Потому что он за нами следил, — грустно сказал Тино, и Лито снова взорвался оглушительным криком — откуда только силы брались?  
— Я не следил! Тут всего одна дорога, я просто шел, а потом плыл, и все! Я боялся, Рут пропадет! Ты же здоровая, я тебя видел тогда, говорил с тобой. Это ведь все ошибка, ты наврала про корабль, ну, выдумала, правда?  
Рут молча повела головой из стороны в сторону. Лито с видимым трудом сглотнул, свел тонкие брови к переносице и стиснул пальцы на ладонях Серро.  
— Ну и пусть! Она моя пара! Я должен быть с ней.  
— Раньше бы был такой решительный, — процедил сквозь зубы Серро и наконец нехотя отпустил его. — Глядишь, она бы нашла, чем заняться, а не шлялась вода знает где.  
— Я сломала Белый корабль! — возмутилась Рут. — И остальные сломаю, когда мы их найдем.  
Потиравший шею Лито охнул и часто заморгал.  
— Вы ищете корабли? — спросил он тихо, и Рут скрестила руки на груди.  
— Да. Если трусишь, возвращайся домой.  
Лито поглядел на нее убитым взглядом и покачал головой.  
— Я же сказал, я тебя люблю. Значит, пойду с тобой. С вами, — исправился он торопливо и спросил, с опаской глядя на Серро: — Можно?  
Тот посмотрел на Тино и пожал плечами. Почесал подбородок и задумчиво проговорил:  
— Слушай, давай оставим их здесь, а? Пару пайков дадим, Рут будет ловить рыбу, а когда все закончится, вернемся и подберем...  
— Что за срань! — завопила Рут возмущенно. Она быстро подошла к брату и встала на цыпочки, чтобы казаться выше. — Что значит — оставим? Я не сумка и не лодка, чтоб меня оставлять, где вздумается!  
— Лучше бы ты была лодкой, — огрызнулся Серро и зашипел на нее, еле сдерживаясь: — И не смей ругаться при мне!  
— Хочу и буду! Сраная срань!  
— Хватит, пожалуйста, — устало попросил Тино, и Рут с Серро повернулись к нему одновременно так резко, что он выставил перед собой руки, защищаясь с кривой улыбкой. — Давайте обойдемся сегодня без драк. Серро, лодка никак не вместит четверых?  
— Вместит, — нехотя сообщил тот. — Но мы будем не плыть, а тащиться. К тому же, этот идиот, — он ткнул пальцем во вздрогнувшего Лито, — не догадался взять с собой паек!  
— Я взял, — уныло возразил Лито и уставился на свои ботинки. — Просто потерял, когда падал с обрыва.  
— Там же невысоко, — Рут снисходительно усмехнулась и едва успела увернуться от Серро, попытавшегося стукнуть ее по затылку.  
— Без драк, пожалуйста, — повторил Тино с нажимом, и Рут, не дожидаясь повторной попытки, отошла от брата подальше.  
— Я хорошо плаваю. Этот машущий кулаками дурак — тоже, — сказала она. — Просто будем плыть рядом с лодкой по очереди, и все. К тому же, дальше воды может и не быть. Вчетвером лодку тащить быстрее. А без нее идти еще быстрей. Вот так.  
Серро выругался вполголоса и побрел проверять удочки, не забыв сообщить, что если кое-кто распугал рыбу, то весь день будет есть одних сороконожек. Или свои ботинки.  
Тино смотрел ему вслед, высоко задрав тонкие брови. Рут вздохнула: говорить о еде на пустой желудок могут только такие идиоты, как ее брат. Умные просто пойдут и что-нибудь съедят.  
— Идем, сообразим завтрак, — кивнула она замершему Лито, и тот, смешно моргнув, двинулся следом за ней к сумкам.  
— Вы правда ищете корабли? — спросил он недоверчиво и тут же добавил: — Я с вами, ты не думай!  
Он осторожно взял ее ладонь в свою и несильно сжал. Рут не нашлась, что сказать, поэтому неловко освободила пальцы и буркнула:  
— Порежь рыбу. И не трясись так.  
— Хорошо, — послушно ответил тот, и она в который раз подумала: иметь рядом человека, который не спорит по любому поводу, не так уж и плохо.  
К ним бесшумно подошел Тино, сел рядом и принялся ловко разливать воду из небольшого складного ведерка по флягам.  
— Внутри есть фильтры, — пояснил он, плотно закрутил крышку и потряс одну флягу. — Они делают воду пригодной для питья. Это на случай, если здесь она другая по составу.  
— Мне любая сгодится, — Рут пожала плечами, и Тино подмигнул ей:  
— Серро наверняка ругается каждый раз, когда ты пьешь и ешь что попало?  
Рут дернула плечом и отобрала нож у застывшего над вяленой рыбой Лито.  
— Давай сама, от тебя толку... — она подняла на него глаза и вздохнула. — Потом научу. И разделывать, и ловить.  
— Хорошо, — опять согласился тот и улыбнулся. Потом, посерьезнев, перевел взгляд на Тино: — А эти корабли далеко?  
— Не знаю, к сожалению. Но боюсь, другого подходящего момента выяснить у нас не будет.  
Громко топая, подошел Серро, кинул на пол пару рыбин и уселся их чистить.  
— Отодвинься, чешуя на еду попадет, — скривилась Рут. — Тино, расскажи Лито, откуда взялись корабли.  
Тино, продолжая потряхивать каждую флягу по очереди, быстро повторил то же, что сообщил Рут раньше. С каждым его словом Лито делался все несчастнее.  
— Неужели люди такие глупые? — вполголоса проговорил он, ковыряя ногтем прилипшую к штанине чешуйку. — Уничтожили все наверху, уничтожают все здесь.  
Лицо Тино осунулось, он напряженно свел брови и закусил губу. Серро вытер руки о штаны и сжал ладонь на его плече, покачав головой, но тот, казалось, не обращал внимания ни на кого вокруг.  
— Поверхность могли испортить не люди, — сказал Тино, глядя на выпотрошенную рыбину у своих ног, уставившуюся на него в ответ таким же застывшим, мутным взглядом. — Им пришлось уйти под землю, чтобы спастись. А те, кто остался наверху, не могут спуститься и отправили вниз автоматические корабли, чтобы добить нас. И у них не получилось. У кораблей заканчивается срок работы. Но их могут заменить новыми. Поэтому важно успеть сейчас.  
Серро схватился за голову и выругался так, что Рут только рот разинула. Потом сжал нож, поднялся и рявкнул:  
— Я пошел бриться! Если, вода тебя забери, ты решишь поделиться с этими малолетками еще парой своих идей, просто сделай это, пока я буду далеко и не смогу снова разбить твою рожу!  
— Ты прав, это просто идея, — Тино вымученно улыбнулся Рут и потер переносицу. — Не бери в голову, пожалуйста. Все может быть совсем не так. Иногда я несу чушь не лучше, чем мой отец. Давайте поедим, а потом ты расскажешь мне о корабле, как договаривались, ладно?  
Расправившись с завтраком, Рут в который раз пересказала Тино все, что помнила, чувствуя себя ужасно невнимательной.  
— Почему я не могла рассмотреть все получше? — простонала она, стукнув себя кулаком по ладони.  
— Долго находиться на корабле было опасно. Ты все правильно сделала, — Тино легко коснулся ее руки, и Рут раздосадовано отмахнулась от него:  
— Не надо разговаривать со мной, как со своими учениками. И как у тебя получается быть таким спокойным, — пробормотала она под нос, — так бы и двинула по физиономии... Эй, ну хватит!  
Тино громко смеялся, и эхо гулко отражалось от свода пещеры.  
— Достойная сестра своего брата, — он поднялся и похлопал недоумевающего Лито по плечу. — Будь осторожен, эта девушка может быть крайне опасна.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул тот и тут же нахмурил лоб. — Но она все равно хорошая. Я не обижаюсь.  
Рут легла на куртку и в изнеможении прикрыла глаза. Еще немного в такой компании, и она окончательно уверится: все мужчины совершенно невыносимы. 

К несчастью, ее ожидания сбылись. Следующие дни слились в череду сменяющих друг друга пещер и коридоров, изредка разбавленных порогами и спусками. С лодкой проблем не было — тащить ее вчетвером на мелководье или посуху было и в самом деле не сложно. А чем дальше они забирались, тем чаще попадались длинные, заполненные водой тоннели с невысокими сводами и узкой каменистой полоской вдоль одной из стен, по которой любой из них, кроме, разве что, Серро, легко мог идти следом за лодкой.  
Тот с каждым днем становился все мрачней и мрачней и при виде очередной «дорожки» оскалил зубы.  
— Удобно сделали, ничего не скажешь. Отправил вперед корабль, подождал денек, потом прогулялся, забрал тело и отволок обратно к себе в уютную пещеру. Тино не рассказывал, почему умирать в Поселении нельзя? Нет? Сам расскажешь или мне? У нас же теперь нет никаких секретов от этой мелюзги.  
Шагающий рядом с лодкой Тино вздохнул, наклонился и наполнил флягу водой. Потряс ее, словно задумавшись о чем-то, потом перевел спокойный взгляд на замерших Рут и Лито.  
— Это все страшилки стариков, Серро, ты и сам прекрасно об этом знаешь, — он отпил, пошевелил губами, как будто пытался распробовать обычную воду на вкус, утер рот тыльной стороной ладони и протянул флягу Рут. — Никто на самом деле не знает, почему умирать надо вдали от дома. Одна из версий — в каком-то поколении люди совсем забылись и оголодали настолько, что слабых и раненых добивали и съедали. Чтобы избежать повторения этого, Старшие отправляют умирающих подальше от дома.  
— Или прямиком в пасть каким-нибудь тварям, чтобы те были сыты и не нападали на нас, — мрачно добавил Серро.  
Рут услышала, как гулко сглотнул сидящий рядом Лито, и разозлилась. Она взяла его за руку, крепко сжала и возразила брату:  
— Вы же сами говорили: эти твари, если они вообще есть, не могут спускаться вниз и наслали на нас свои корабли.  
— Может, не только их, — Серро криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну, хватит, — Тино с трудом запрыгнул в лодку и встал во весь рост. — И ты еще упрекал меня за глупые идеи. Иди и прогуляйся. Или съешь что-нибудь, все лучше, чем запугивать детей.  
— Мы не дети, — пробормотал Лито, слабо пожав пальцы Рут в ответ, и Серро посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
— Только попробуй сделать сам знаешь что с моей сестрой, и я из тебя все кишки выпущу.  
— Вылезай. Я сменю тебя на веслах, — нетерпеливо велел Тино, и Серро стянул ботинки, а потом прыгнул за борт. — Тоже неплохо. Охладишься. Поймаешь пару рыб.  
— Рот пошире раскрывай! — проорала Рут вслед брату и, не удержавшись, добавила: — Или штаны стяни, рыба точно клюнет! Только сам потом ее будешь есть.  
Тино тихо простонал и налег на весла. Он выглядел бледным и не выспавшимся, хотя после каждой ночевки его обычно было не добудиться дольше всех.

Следующая пещера отличалась от предыдущих: в ее стенах были небольшие углубления примерно в человеческий рост. Рут устроилась в одном из них, накрывшись курткой, и обессиленно прикрыла глаза. От сырой рыбы ее мутило, от кислой рожи брата — еще сильней. Впервые с момента, как она навсегда покинула Поселение, Рут пожалела о том, что рассказала обо всем Третьим. Что было бы, промолчи она? Что бы ее ждало? Обычная жизнь с Лито. Дети, наверное. Может быть, со временем ей бы разрешили стать рыбаком.  
Простая жизнь. Нормальная.  
Рут вздохнула и заворочалась, перевернувшись на другой бок. Почему что-то интересное обязательно должно случаться с тобой на голодный желудок и в компании людей, никто из которых толком не знает, что делать дальше? Просто плыть и плыть — хороша разведка, ничего не скажешь.  
— Ты спишь? — тихо раздалось за спиной, и Рут повернулась, сощурилась, разглядывая заострившееся лицо Лито с непривычной светлой щетиной. Она протянула руку и провела по его щеке, удивившись тому, какими жесткими оказались волоски.  
Она подняла ладонь чуть выше и потрепала его по голове, просто чтобы сравнить, мягче ли вечно торчащие волосы надо лбом, вздрогнув, когда Лито быстро перехватил ее руку и прижал к губам. Они были горячими. Рут отдернула пальцы и нахмурилась.  
— Не делай так больше, — сказала она, и Лито часто закивал. Потом огляделся по сторонам и уселся рядом с ней.  
— Ты не думала, какой была бы наша жизнь, если бы не все это? — грустно спросил он, ковыряя дырку в штанине на коленке.  
Рут устало прикрыла глаза.  
— Скучной. Я хочу спать, давай поговорим потом, ладно?  
— Хорошо, — прошелестел Лито под боком. — Можно я тут посижу?  
— Сиди, — разрешила Рут и отвернулась, чтобы тот не увидел ее довольную улыбку. 

***  
С того дня они стали спать рядом. Серро пытался сперва что-то вопить, и Рут уже настроилась на очередной скандал, но Лито неожиданно спокойно выслушал ее брата и, сжав кулаки, проговорил почти без запинки:  
— Она моя пара. У меня никого нет, кроме нее. У тебя есть сестра, есть друг. А у меня — никого.  
Серро подавился очередным ругательством и сплюнул под ноги.  
— Помни — выпущу кишки, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь Лито, развернулся и пошел ставить удочки.  
— Не удивительно, что у него нет пары с таким характером. Его только лодка может выдержать. Потому что молчит, — негромко заметил Лито, и Рут фыркнула, пихнув его в бок локтем.  
— Вам повезло, что вы есть друг у друга, — слабо улыбнулся Тино, возившийся рядом с грибами, которые были чуть больше и ярче привычных. Он поднялся и тщательно отряхнул ладони. — Не всем хватает пары, и не у всех семей счастливая жизнь.  
— Тебе не досталось девушки, да? — Рут сочувственно посмотрела на него, и Тино растянул губы чуть шире.  
— Да. Когда я родился, в моем поколении все были уже совсем взрослые.  
— А почему выбирать из другого поколения нельзя? — осторожно спросил Лито.  
Тино пожал плечами.  
— Хотел бы я сам знать.  
— Идем, — Рут почувствовала неловкость и потянула Лито за руку к лодке. — Ты обещал учиться грести. Я буду помогать. Ну?  
Гребец из Лито был неважный, но он честно старался, пыхтя и обливаясь потом. Поймав ее взгляд, он улыбнулся смущенно и радостно, и Рут словно что-то подтолкнуло в спину. Она быстро подалась вперед и коснулась губами его колючей щеки. Лито вспыхнул, так же быстро повернул голову и приник к приоткрытому в удивлении рту Рут.  
Она охнула, распахнув глаза; Лито отстранился и опустил голову, вцепившись в весла. Потом нахмурился и снова начал грести, старательно не глядя на нее. Он казался непривычно взрослым и решительным, то ли из-за щетины, то ли из-за тонкой морщины между сведенных бровей. Как будто Рут смотрела на незнакомца.  
— Может быть, им в самом деле стоило оставить нас еще в той пещере, — произнес он с неожиданной злостью и поднял весла. — Мы могли бы вернуться в Поселение. Сказали бы, что это была шутка. Просто твоя очередная глупая шутка.  
— Я описала им корабль, — мрачно ответила Рут. Разговор нравился ей куда меньше поцелуев.  
— Тино наверняка давно узнал, как он выглядит, от своего отца. И рассказал Серро. А тот — тебе. А ты подшутила над Третьими, — судя по уверенному выражению лица, эту ложь Лито успел отлично продумать. Рут нахмурилась, чувствуя глухое раздражение от того, что кто-то опять пытался все решить за нее. И от того, что впервые в жизни ей показалось не такой уж и плохой идеей соврать. — Тино и Серро важны эти корабли, вот бы и плыли себе их искать вдвоем. А мы можем вернуться на лодке домой! Я научусь грести, честное слово! Мы будем жить как все, будем счастливыми. У нас будут дети, много детей, они будут смелые, совсем как ты.  
Рут поморщилась и опустила ладонь в воду, пошевелила пальцами. С каждой новой фразой Лито ей все больше и больше казалось, что она увязает в этом разговоре, становится сонной и медлительной. Рут плеснула в лицо прохладной водой и встряхнулась.  
— Может, и не будут. У Серро была пара. Давно, когда я была совсем маленькой. Только дети у них не получались целый год, и Тан... ну, девушку решили передать другому. Она долго думала, плакала. Но потом все-таки согласилась с Третьими. И детей у нее была целая куча.  
— Ты не такая, как твой брат! — Лито крепко схватил ее за руку. — Совсем не такая!  
Рут пожала плечами, высвободив ладонь.  
— Может, ты и прав. Но он все равно мой брат. Моя семья. Давай, греби к берегу, а то я скину тебя за борт.  
— Если бы мы были сейчас дома, я был бы твоей семьей. А ты — моей, — негромко ответил Лито и послушно взялся за весла.

На следующий день Рут не перекинулась ни с кем и парой слов, и когда остановились на ночлег в очередной пещере, так же молча вылезла из лодки и принялась бродить по берегу, пиная мелкие камешки. Интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ее выгнали? Тут не было Большого света, и Рут давно сбилась со счета. Она словно жила в одном бесконечном дне. Он все длился и длился, даже когда она закрывала глаза, чтобы забыться рядом с Лито тяжелым сном без сновидений под тихий плеск воды. Она почти ненавидела этот звук, без которого обычно не могла жить.  
— Тебе нужна помощь с Лито? Или с Серро?  
— Слушай, давай без уроков обойдемся, ладно? — Рут резко развернулась, едва не поскользнувшись на мокрых камнях, и ткнула пальцем в грудь Тино. Сообразив, что выглядит сейчас точь-в-точь как брат, выругалась: — Да вода вас всех возьми! Откуда берутся дети, нам рассказали в доме Очищения. А со своим братом я уж как-нибудь лучше тебя разберусь. Зачем ты вообще потащился за нами, а? Ходишь все время вокруг, добренький такой, «тебе не нужна помощь»? А тебе не нужна?  
— Нужна, — Тино кивнул с обычной мягкой улыбкой и сел на пол пещеры. — Очень нужна. Ты не могла бы научить меня ловить рыбу?  
Рут моргнула пару раз и плюхнулась рядом с ним.  
— А Серро попросить ты не можешь?  
— Серро смеется, стоит только заговорить об этом, — Тино взлохматил волосы на макушке и смущенно отвел взгляд. — А из тебя отличный учитель. Я же вижу, как ты стараешься с Лито. Ты молодец. А от меня вот никакой пользы. Никакого толку, — проговорил он чуть тише, и Рут наклонилась к нему, поняв вдруг, что его улыбка выглядит так, будто процарапана острым камнем поперек лица.  
— Ну, ты же умный, — она попыталась собраться с мыслями. Если еще и Тино начнет унывать, совсем дела плохи. — Ты столько всего знаешь, про корабли, про людей, про мир.  
— Но не знаю, долго ли нам еще плыть и что есть сегодня на ужин, — Тино вздохнул и провел ладонями по лицу. — Извини. Серро прав, ты просто ребенок, попавший в беду, я не имею права нагружать тебя своими проблемами.  
— Я не ребенок, — буркнула Рут и поднялась, нехотя протянув ему руку. — Идем, покажу, как сети ставить. Хоть какой-то от тебя толк будет.  
Тино схватился за ее ладонь, и Рут удивилась тому, насколько тоньше и суше стали за это время его пальцы. А потом они дрогнули в ее руке, потому что в пещере раздался крик.

— Он его боится, — угрюмо пояснил Серро, включая и выключая направленный вниз Маленький свет.  
Тино решительно отобрал его и отложил в сторону.  
— Разговаривать не пробовал? — устало спросил он и очень осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до руки стоящего перед ними человека. — Как тебя зовут?  
Рут сглотнула и сделала шаг назад. У незнакомца были затянутые белесой пленкой глаза и почти прозрачная кожа. Он горбился, прикрывая лицо ненормально длинными пальцами, и пятился к воде. Серро схватил его за плечо и рывком подтянул ближе, не обращая внимания на пронзительные крики, вылетавшие из безгубого рта с мелкими и острыми зубами.  
— Он нас не понимает, — Тино поморщился и потер переносицу. — Где ты его нашел?  
— В соседней пещере. Куда мы собирались дальше плыть, — Серро разъяренно взглянул на вопящего человека и рявкнул: — Да заткнешься ты или нет?!  
Тот крикнул так пронзительно, что Рут потянулась зажать уши, и умолк, опустившись на корточки и съежившись в какой-то изломанной позе. Лито осторожно потянул Рут за руку, заставив немного отойти.  
— Надо возвращаться, — зашептал он, глядя ей в лицо широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых застыл ужас. — Рут, мы еще можем вернуться домой, ну пожалуйста! Это становится очень опасно! У нас скоро закончится еда, а этот... это выглядит и ведет себя странно. Мне страшно. За тебя страшно.  
Рут стиснула зубы, переводя взгляд с него на брата и Тино, склонившихся над слепым.  
— Я попробую поговорить с ними, — тихо согласилась она и вздрогнула, услышав новый крик.  
На этот раз тот доносился из входа в соседнюю пещеру.  
— Звук! Локаторы! — Тино побелел и сжал пальцы в кулак, прикусил костяшки. Серро пнул скорчившегося у его ног человека, и тот завыл, задрав голову до хруста в позвонках. Потом подскочил и звонко щелкнул челюстями над ухом едва успевшего отшатнуться Тино.  
— Надо возвращаться! — заорал Лито, таща Рут к лодке, — Давайте вернемся! Позвольте мне хотя бы спасти Рут!  
— Нет! — Серро быстро повернулся к ним, подбежал и схватил Лито за руку. — Это моя лодка, и я решаю, куда плыть. Мы зашли слишком далеко, на обратный путь еды не хватит, надо прорываться дальше. В Поселение нас все равно не пустят, идиот!  
Рут хотела было хоть что-то возразить, но только ахнула, потеряв равновесие от мощного толчка в спину. Она полетела прямо на Серро, и они вместе рухнули на пол, почти оглохнув от нарастающих воплей.  
Когда они поднялись на ноги, Лито уже успел запрыгнуть в лодку и преодолеть половину расстояния до того выхода из пещеры, откуда они приплыли. Куда вел обратный путь домой.  
— Они сказали, что пустят меня, если я верну лодку! — прокричал он плачущим голосом. — Твой сволочной брат угробил обе оставшиеся! Их не могут починить! Третьи сказали, это я виноват, что не уследил за парой!  
— Тварь! — Серро оттолкнул Рут и понесся к нему, забежал в воду, поднимая брызги, и поплыл, загребая воду мощными рывками.  
Лито налег на весла, а Рут стояла на берегу и смотрела на то, как он уплывает, как мелькает над водой черноволосая голова Серро. К Рут подбежал бледный Тино, протянул нож, то и дело оглядываясь, но она словно застыла в вязком воздухе. Шагнула вперед, но тело двигалось неохотно, будто она продиралась сквозь толщу вод. Сделала вдох, но в груди тоже была вода, одна вода и никакого воздуха. Рут моргнула и захрипела, вскинув руку с ножом; Тино перехватил ее поперек талии, встряхнул раз, другой, похлопал между лопаток, и Рут медленно задышала. А вода вокруг никуда не делась.  
Рут стояла молча, когда Серро вернулся обратно с лодкой и Лито, скулящим и плачущим у его ног. Молчала, когда с другого конца пещеры поплыли белыми силуэтами слепые люди, которых звал криком на помощь их пойманный собрат.  
Серро пнул того в шею, и он наконец заткнулся, шипя и беззвучно разевая рот. Но других было уже не остановить.  
— Давайте в лодку, быстрее, — сбивчиво торопил Тино, подталкивая Рут и бросая взволнованные взгляды на Серро, сосредоточенно избивающего Лито. — Хватит, ну же, мы должны уплыть!  
— Они сказали, я могу вернуться с ней, — прошептал Лито окровавленным ртом, пытаясь подняться. Захрипел, цепляясь за штанины Серро: — Дай ей нормально жить! Она могла вернуться со мной! Нам бы хватило еды на двоих, нас бы пустили с лодкой! Из-за тебя Рут умрет!  
Серро вздрогнул и наклонился; на мгновение в его глазах мелькнула растерянность, и в этот момент Тино рванулся к нему и закричал, перекрывая весь шум, прорываясь сквозь плещущую вокруг застывшей Рут воду:  
— Нет! Серро, отойди!  
Рут закрыла глаза всего на миг, а когда открыла их, Серро валялся на полу, ошалело мотая головой, невредимый и по-прежнему растерянный. Тино стоял на его месте и, стиснув зубы, смотрел на торчащий из своего бедра нож и сжимающие рукоять пальцы Лито.  
— Отвернись, Рут, — глухо произнес Серро, встав на ноги, и она послушалась, схватившись за край лодки.  
Она услышала удар и сдавленный стон. Потом лодка качнулась, крепкие руки обняли Рут и помогли перелезть через борт. Голос брата сказал:  
— Надеюсь, этого им хватит.  
Она с трудом проглотила вязкую горькую слюну и сползла ниже, обхватив колени руками.  
Ее трясло. Она сидела, зажмурившись и слушая скрип весел и тихие стоны, пока не почувствовала, как Серро мягко касается ее плеча.  
— Рут, перевяжи Тино, пожалуйста. Все закончилось, можно открывать глаза.  
— Все закончилось, — прошептала она и отерла щеки. — Все закончилось.

Через два дня сломался Маленький свет, а туннели перестали сменяться пещерами.  
— По крайней мере, сдохнем мы далеко от сраного Поселения. Прям как Третьи велели, — Рут скривилась и сплюнула за борт.  
Тино еле слышно рассмеялся со дна лодки.  
— Шутки — это хорошо. Это значит, у нас еще есть силы, и все будет в порядке...  
— Молчи уже, шутник, — оборвал его Серро и прикрикнул на Рут: — И ты рот закрой. Давно ему повязку меняла?  
— Ты все проспал. Как обычно, — Рут уселась рядом с бледным Тино. — Сильно болит? — спросила она негромко, и тот попытался улыбнуться ей в ответ, но у него не получилось. Тогда он прикрыл глаза и пошевелил пальцами, будто хотел поднять руку. Рут осторожно сжала их.  
Пока Серро спал и они стояли в тоннеле, Тино, то и дело прерываясь и с трудом отпивая из поднесенной ко рту фляги, говорил с Рут. Показал карту пещер, которую составлял с начала пути, и велел при каждой возможности рассматривать ее и запоминать дорогу. На случай, если придется возвращаться одной.  
Рут молчала. Она не сказала ему, что возвращаться к людям, которые выгнали ее родителей и послали за ней предателя, не будет никогда и ни за что. Тем более, без брата. Она кивала и слушала, пытаясь запомнить все непонятные слова, значение которых Тино с видимым усилием и непостижимым упорством ей втолковывал.  
Эволюция, говорил он, это развитие. Эволюция значит, что каждое новое поколение будет сильнее предыдущего. Что рано или поздно — через сто лет или двести, или тысячу — люди смогут снова вернуться наверх, в свой настоящий дом. Пока это невозможно, и Старшие всеми силами пытаются удержать их в безопасном месте. Но лгать людям нельзя. Это отнимает у них надежду. Они должны знать, должны верить, что все в их силах. Рут сильная, говорил он. Очень сильная и смелая, сильнее чем Серро и, уж конечно, сам Тино. Она остановила корабль.  
Рут не возражала, не говорила, что он думает о ней лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Что она поплыла на корабль из любопытства, а вовсе не для того, чтобы защитить Поселение. Тино все говорил и говорил, пока не проснулся Серро и не велел ему поесть и заткнуться. Тот проглотил, кривясь, лекарство и вскоре задремал. Во сне он опять казался Рут мальчишкой, тощим и беспокойным.  
— Расскажи, как ты ему нос сломал, — попросила она брата. Серро только нахмурился.  
— Сам потом расскажет.  
Он греб куда медленнее, чем прежде, и явно злился от этого. Рут предложила ему поесть, но он раздраженно мотнул головой.  
— И так почти ничего не осталось. Рыбы уже столько дней не видели, куда она, вода ее возьми, делась?  
— Срань, — вяло согласилась Рут, и брат даже не прикрикнул на нее. Он вздохнул и с хрустом размял шею. Какое-то время плыли молча, а потом Серро потер щеку и пробормотал:  
— Ты меня извини. Надо было тебе поверить тогда.  
— И что? — вскинулась Рут. — Вы бы все равно уплыли искать свои корабли, а меня бы оставили! А этот... — она осеклась и отвернулась, — прирезал бы меня в один прекрасный день.  
Серро помрачнел.  
— Все равно я виноват. Сглупил. Обещал матери, что буду заботиться о тебе, пока ты не подрастешь...  
— Сколько можно повторять, — завелась Рут, — Я не ребенок. У меня голова есть, я делаю свои собственные глупости, и тебя они не касаются.  
Она встала и спрыгнула за борт, поплыв за лодкой. Устала Рут очень быстро, но упрямо продолжала двигаться — сидеть напротив брата и смотреть на него сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Когда ноги уже начало сводить, она все-таки забралась обратно и снова устроилась рядом с Тино. Тот был горячим, и Рут разбудила его и заставила выпить еще лекарства. Она сама не заметила, как задремала, прижавшись к теплому боку.  
Рут не считала, сколько раз она просыпалась и засыпала. Тино больше не открывал глаза, только метался и стонал на дне лодки. Серро, сжав губы, чистил его рану ножом, но та гноилась и дурно пахла.  
Они плыли вперед, и все, что оставалось Рут — всматриваться до рези в глазах в карту, запоминая каждый изгиб дороги. Когда не оставалось сил и на это, она опускала воспаленные веки. Ей снилась, как в детстве, гигантская сороконожка, которая свивала вокруг тугие кольца, не давая дышать.  
— Рут!  
Она открыла глаза и едва не закричала.  
— Смотри! Она просто огромная! Ешь!  
Рут недоверчиво протянула руку и взяла у брата насекомое. Она жадно проглотила сороконожку, почти не прожевывая, скривилась и едва успела перегнуться за борт, как ее вырвало. Серро осторожно погладил Рут по плечу и сел на весла. Собравшись с силами, она опустила ладонь, поплескала в лицо и продолжала болтать в воде пальцами, пока те не скользнули по чему-то шершавому.  
— Серро. Там что-то есть.  
Брат тут же подскочил к ней, лодка качнулась, и Рут, наклонившись еще сильней, распахнула глаза.  
— Рыба! Тут есть рыба! Так много!  
— Сейчас сеть возьму, — прохрипел Серро.  
Рыба мелькала одна за другой, большие белые бока светились на глубине, постепенно вытесняя темноту. Рут моргнула и поняла: дело не в рыбе, идущей таким плотным косяком — вода сама поменяла цвет.  
Она потянула брата за рукав.  
— Там свет, — прошептала она и попыталась подняться на ноги, но пошатнулась от накатившей тошноты.  
Впереди было яркое белое пятно, и чем ближе они подплывали, тем сильнее у Рут резало глаза. Она зажмурилась, утерев выступившие слезы, и взяла Тино за руку.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещала она.  
Серро, бледный и мокрый от пота, продолжал грести, и Рут пришлось прикрыть лицо ладонью, потому что свет становился все ослепительней. Она задрала голову и охнула: туннель переходил в пещеру, такую огромную, каких она никогда прежде не видела. Большой свет лился, казалось, отовсюду, и невыносимо жег глаза, но Рут никак не могла закрыть их. Она заметила какую-то тень, повернулась и уставилась на застывшую на берегу невысокую фигуру. Подняла руку и засмеялась, увидев ответное движение.  
— Серро! Там человек. На нем что-то белое, не могу разглядеть...  
Она не выдержала и бросилась в воду, изо всех сил молотя руками и ногами и не обращая внимания на крики брата. Вскоре коснулась дна и дальше пошла, запинаясь на каждом шагу и щурясь.  
Смаргивая слезы, она смогла разглядеть за фигуркой зелень — больше, чем росло на грядках в Поселении, — и сверкающие дома. Она набрала полную грудь восхитительно сладкого воздуха и едва не задохнулась: тело стало легким и непослушным. Рут рассмеялась от нахлынувшей волной радости и выбралась на берег.  
— Рут! — окликнул откуда-то сбоку Серро, но она не стала оборачиваться. — Рут!  
— Мы ищем корабли, — сказала она и наконец рассмотрела лицо стоящей перед ней девушки, молодое и совсем не страшное. Волосы у нее были короткие, желтые и очень блестящие, так что Рут восхищенно охнула.  
— Тут нет кораблей, — ответила та дрожащим голосом и попятилась. — К кораблям нельзя приближаться.  
— Не бойся, — сказала Рут и села немного отдохнуть. Все перед глазами смешалось в бело-зеленое месиво, похожее на растоптанные грибы, в ушах нарастал гул. Рут постаралась улыбнуться как можно увереннее. — Один я уже сломала. Я сломаю их все.

***  
Звук был неприятным: негромким, но достаточно высоким, и напоминал писк младенцев, которых Рут ужасно боялась брать на руки. Она разомкнула пересохшие губы, облизала их и попыталась открыть глаза.  
— Ох...  
— Прости, сейчас приглушу свет. Вот так. Лучше?  
Рут подняла руку, чтобы потереть слипшиеся ресницы, и почувствовала резкую боль. Моргнула и уставилась на прозрачную тонкую трубку, воткнутую в сгиб локтя. Нахмурилась и потянула ее, неприятно пораженная внезапно пришедшим в голову сходством с рыбой, попавшей на крючок.  
Голос у незнакомца в светло-зеленой одежде был такой же прохладный, как и пальцы, которыми он мягко отвел ладонь Рут в сторону.  
— Нет, боюсь, пока для этого еще рано. Не волнуйся. Это лекарство. Оно поступает в твое тело напрямую. Знаешь, что такое лекарство?  
Рут напрягла глаза и хмыкнула.  
— То, что и тебе явно не помешает, — она удивленно подняла брови. — Ты вроде молодой, а волосы уже все выпали. Тебя тоже тут лечат? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Незнакомец моргнул и расхохотался, потер блестящую макушку.  
— Я брею голову, — сказал он, растянул в улыбке и без того широкий рот и протянул ладонь. — Я Август. А тебя как зовут?  
— Рут, — она с подозрением дотронулась до его пальцев. — У тебя кожа мягкая. Ты чем-то серьезным болеешь?  
Август снова засмеялся.  
— Скажем так, среди моих недугов самым страшным является неискоренимый оптимизм. Это вера в то, что все будет хорошо, — объяснил он, глядя на недовольное лицо Рут.  
Она пожала плечами и села, оглядевшись по сторонам. Дом был просторным, чистым и очень светлым; кроме широкой кровати здесь была еще пара стульев и стол как в школе, несколько странных коробок с мигающими огоньками. Выглядели они неприятно знакомо.  
— Я здесь работаю, Рут. Лечу людей. Надеюсь, совсем скоро вылечу и тебя.  
— Я не болею, — огрызнулась Рут, — я сильная. И взрослая. Просто устала и давно не ела, вот и все. Рыбы не было несколько дней, мы только воду пили.  
Август приоткрыл рот и снова потер затылок. Рут пригляделась внимательнее и заметила, что брови и ресницы у него странного цвета — не темные и не светлые, что-то среднее. Похожие на кожуру корнеплода. Кожа тоже казалась куда темнее, чем у людей из Поселения.  
— Когда я смогу выйти? — нетерпеливо спросила она и поморщилась от подступившей к горлу тошноты. Рут осторожно улеглась обратно и сделала глубокий вдох. — Серро и Тино в порядке? Мы приплыли вместе, у Тино рана...  
— Мы очень стараемся им помочь, — Август смотрел на нее как-то растерянно, и Рут никак не могла убедить себя ему поверить.  
— Зачем вы меня лечите? Можно просто накормить и все.  
Август придвинул свой стул ближе к кровати, переплел пальцы и опустил на колено.  
— Рут. Когда вы появились, ты сказала Саше — помнишь, такая блондинка? — что сломала Белый корабль. Это правда?  
Рут мысленно обругала себя. Нельзя было так откровенничать с незнакомцами, Серро наверняка устроит ей хорошую взбучку! Но тогда, трясясь на берегу от истощения и бешеной радости, она не могла остановить рвущиеся с губ слова.  
— Ну да, — осторожно начала она и сжала пальцы на краю одеяла. — Я была на Белом корабле.  
— Как давно?  
— Недели... две назад. Или больше, наверное. Мы очень долго плыли.  
— Как ты его сломала? — спросил Август, ужасно напомнив ей в этот момент Старших, и Рут подобралась, почувствовав, как ее против воли мелко затрясло.  
— Вы не можете выгнать нас, — прохрипела она, — не можете, мы плыли так долго!  
Август быстро наклонился и крепко взял ее за руку.  
— Рут, послушай меня. Рут! Мы вас не выгоним, даже не думай. Вы теперь в безопасности. Не волнуйся, пожалуйста, я правда хочу вам помочь. Мы все хотим.  
— Вас много? — прошептала Рут, сглатывая слезы. — Вы не выгоняете больных?  
Август очень медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет, конечно. Мы их лечим. Мы вылечим тебя и твоих друзей, все будет в порядке. Поверь, у нас очень действенные технологии...  
— Корабли — это тоже технологии, да? — Рут выдернула руку и отодвинулась. — Там такой же огонек был, как здесь, — она посмотрела на мигающие ящики и стиснула зубы.  
Август свел брови к переносице.  
— Нужно сделать дополнительные анализы, чтобы понять, затронуло ли тебя излучение и насколько сильно. Твои друзья были с тобой на корабле?  
— Нет, — Рут отвернулась, комкая одеяло. — Я была одна. Нажала там на что-то, и огонек погас. Как же я устала опять и опять это все рассказывать, — проговорила она тихо и зевнула. — Серро сказал, что не нашел там потом никакого корабля, значит, мне все-таки не удалось его совсем сломать...  
— Корабли нельзя сломать, Рут, — глухо донесся до нее голос Августа. — Мне очень жаль. 

Пища была странной и казалась то слишком соленой, то слишком сладкой. Приносили ее в тонкой прозрачной посуде и всегда мелко нарезанной. Как бы Рут ни старалась, никак не могла понять, из чего та приготовлена. С ней никто не разговаривал, пропуская все вопросы мимо ушей, словно она задавала их на непонятном здешним людям языке. Время от времени тошнило от непривычной еды, но больше всего бесил не странный вкус и не тошнота, а то, что Рут отказывались выпускать.  
— Это для твоего же блага, поверь мне, — уговаривал Август, появлявшийся на пороге всякий раз, когда Рут принималась колотить в дверь или ругаться в полный голос.  
— Срань какая-то! Я хочу увидеть брата! И Тино!  
— С ними все в порядке, Рут. Просто ты чуть более... адаптивна. А если продолжишь кричать, мои уши свернутся в трубочку, — Август и в самом деле попытался свернуть их длинными пальцами, и Рут разозлилась еще больше.  
— Если у вас больше технологий, это не значит, что ты можешь разговаривать со мной как с идиоткой!  
Он тут же опустил руки и посерьезнел.  
— Извини. Ты совершенно права. Просто я нервничаю в компании такой очаровательной особы, и у меня изо рта вылетает всякая чепуха. А зажать я его не могу, слишком уж хочется с тобой поговорить.  
— Один уже рассказывал, какая я замечательная, — Рут пнула ножку кровати. — Серро выпустил ему кишки. Жаль, мне не позволил.  
— Тот парень сделал тебе больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Август, и Рут устало опустилась на кровать.  
— Нет, — тихо ответила она и поняла, что лжет.  
Ей было больно, очень больно, до сих пор, словно она наглоталась воды, и та была готова вот-вот прорвать ей нутро. Рут коротко выдохнула и рассказала обо всем, поняв, что просто не в силах больше держать в себе глупые слова. Может быть, услышав их, Август отстанет наконец.  
Но тот не ушел. Он медленно обогнул кровать и присел на край.  
— Ты очень сильная, Рут. Сильнее всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. — Он улыбнулся углом рта. — Страшно даже представить, что будет дальше.  
— Это эволюция, — кивнула она и вздрогнула, когда Август взял ее пальцами за подбородок и развернул к себе, пристально вглядываясь в лицо.  
— Да. Это чертова эволюция, храни ее прогресс.  
Он на мгновение прижался губами к ее лбу, и Рут подняла на него ошарашенный взгляд.  
— И ты — ее воплощение, — непонятно сказал Август и ушел, не попрощавшись.  
На следующий день он принес ей ботинки и самую странную одежду из всех, какие она видела.  
— Я начал отращивать волосы! — сообщил он с порога и наклонился, едва не двинув Рут затылком в нос. — Потрогай!  
— Надо оно мне, — Рут хмыкнула, с интересом щупая сшитые между собой куртку и штаны, которые Август бросил на кровать. Белый материал был неприятно жестким, а от горла до живота шла широкая ярко-красная полоса. — Я не хочу это носить. Я в нем буду как ножом порезанная. Дома такое не носят. И штаны слишком длинные, я запнусь...  
Август выпрямился и потер затылок.  
— Чешется, — сообщил он и склонил голову на бок, внимательно рассматривая Рут. — Скажи, ты хочешь вернуться домой?  
Она медленно покачала головой.  
— Они выгнали маму и папу, меня, послали Лито нас убить. Они врали нам про мир вокруг. Я не хочу к ним.  
Август помолчал и сгреб одежду с кровати.  
— Хорошо. Сейчас я найду что-нибудь понаряднее, а когда вернусь, мы пойдем смотреть твой новый дом.

Надетая на голову прозрачная твердая штука была довольно легкой, но лицо под ней ужасно чесалось, и вскоре Рут уже готова была на все, чтобы сорвать ее.  
— Эй, эй, полегче! — Август уверенно тащил за руку, все дальше и дальше по коридорам с белыми блестящими стенами. Они бежали так быстро, что изредка попадавшиеся навстречу люди расступались в испуге. — Я же сказал, тут другой состав воздуха и интенсивность света, ты пока не привыкла. Слушай, если ты его разобьешь, с меня шкуру спустят! А я едва начал отращивать такую роскошную шевелюру. Все дамочки будут мои, вот увидишь. Только оправлюсь после разбитого тобой сердца.  
Он обернулся и подмигнул, прибавил шагу, — Рут, сопя и пытаясь справиться со штукой на голове, едва поспевала за ним.  
— Зачем ты так бежишь, вода тебя забери! — возмутилась она и с трудом перевела дух, когда они наконец замерли перед высоченной дверью.  
— Для пущего эффекта, — Август снова подмигнул и нажал на выступ в стене.  
Рут покачнулась и застыла.  
Мир был залит светом, отражавшимся от блестящих плоских крыш. От яркой зелени резало глаза; Рут шагнула вперед и протянула руку к растению, доходившему ей почти до груди. Тронула тонкую ветку, провела кончиками пальцев по широким и гладким листкам, ощущая каждую прожилку.  
— Оно огромное, — прошептала она, и подошедший Август похлопал ее по плечу.  
— Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я покажу тебе, как лазать по деревьям, — сообщил он, и Рут недоуменно подняла на него взгляд. — Деревья выше этого чахлого кустика в несколько раз.  
Рут почувствовала, как дрогнули губы, и отвернулась.  
— Почему у нас таких нет? — спросила она, стараясь не глядеть на виднеющиеся вдали высокие крыши домов. — Почему вы не помогли нам, не забрали к себе?  
Август коротко вздохнул и оторвал с куста лист.  
— Мы не можем долго дышать воздухом в тоннелях, — сказал он как-то сонно, вертя лист в руках. — Я могу понизить содержание кислорода для тебя, но наоборот сделать гораздо труднее, он не берется из ниоткуда. Технологии не всесильны, Рут. Вам повезло, что во время путешествия вы не наткнулись на еще один корабль. Они курсируют хаотично...  
— Проще, — оборвала Рут, и Август поджал губы.  
— Мы не знаем, когда и где именно они появятся. Прости. У нас говорят — своя рубашка ближе к телу.  
— Каждый заботится о себе.  
— В свое оправдание могу сказать: мы и не думали, что где-то еще сохранились остатки цивилизации. Раньше предпринимали попытки исследовать тоннели, но люди натыкались на...  
— Слепых чудовищ, — кивнула Рут. — И вы решили: дальше еще хуже.  
— Умница. Нас не так много, как ты думаешь, — Август растер листок между пальцами и отряхнул ладони. — Зато тут есть куча разных классных штук! И растений! Тебе понравится, вот увидишь!  
— Вам надо поговорить с Тино, — задумчиво протянула она, беря его за протянутую руку. — Он умный, разбирается во всем гораздо лучше меня и Серро. Это он рассказал мне об эволюции и катастрофе наверху, из-за которой все ушли жить под землю. Он Четвертый, его учили Старшие... Ладно, ты все равно не поймешь.  
— Не пойму, — согласился с дурацкой улыбкой Август. — Четвертый? А ты какая?  
— Шестая, — буркнула Рут.  
— Вас так мало, что вы считаетесь по номерам?  
— Нет же, — Рут нетерпеливо дернула его, заставив идти быстрей. — Отец Тино — Оро Третий.  
— Смешные у вас имена, — фыркнул Август, прикрыв рот рукой.  
— Кто бы говорил, — обиделась Рут и выпустила его ладонь. Она потерла пальцы и ощутила, как склеивает кожу сок уничтоженного листка.  
Она шагала вперед уже не спеша, стараясь рассмотреть все как можно внимательней. Большой свет лился с потолка пещеры так ярко и мощно, что казалось, этого потолка вовсе не существует. Нет стен, нет никаких границ и пределов. Наверное, это и чувствовали жившие наверху, подумала Рут с тоской. Бесконечный простор.  
Август был прав. Людей вокруг было очень мало, все улыбались при виде нее, кивали, но о чем с ними говорить, она не знала. А те не задавали никаких вопросов, просто желая скорее поправляться и «чаще бывать на солнце». Рут не понимала, что это значит, и Август обещал объяснить позже. Грядок она тоже не обнаружила и хотела спросить, зачем же тогда тратить так много света, но потом решила промолчать. Каждый заботится о себе так, как может и хочет. У каждого своя голова и свои глупости.  
Это место с яркими цветами, кустами и деревьями, которые росли между домами просто так, не для еды, казалось ей завораживающе красивым и чужим. И пустым.  
«Мы — обломки. Останки», — вспомнила Рут и остановилась у очередного дома.  
— Устала, — сказала она, глядя в пол. — Хочу вернуться. Хочу увидеть брата. Пожалуйста.  
— Конечно, — быстро согласился Август и раздосадовано спросил: — Что-то не так?  
— Все не так, — Рут вздохнула и сжала кулаки.  
Она опустилась на корточки и вдохнула сладкий запах цветов, который проникал даже через надетую на голову штуку. Потрогала нежные лепестки кончиками пальцев, удивившись хрупкости. Сломать их было бы так легко, еще проще, чем раздавить в руке сороконожку. Как бы Рут ни старалась, она все равно до сих пор не могла поверить, будто что-то в мире может быть просто так. Для красоты. Для радости. Она криво улыбнулась и встала на ноги. Август смотрел на нее так, словно был и в самом деле ужасно расстроен ответом, и Рут торопливо добавила:  
— Но я привыкну.  
По крайней мере, врать она привыкала все лучше и лучше.

После прогулки по Поселению, которое Август с улыбкой называл «городком», он наконец отвел ее к Серро.  
— Может, хоть ты его усмиришь, — хмыкнул он перед тем, как открыть дверь, и Рут устало поморщилась, даже не уточняя, что тот имеет в виду.  
Оказалось, едва придя в себя, брат успел от души помахать кулаками, прежде чем ему смогли вколоть особое лекарство, от которого он уснул. Теперь бодрствующий Серро был привязан к кровати, выглядел похудевшим и крайне недовольным собственной слабостью и всем вокруг. Рут стоило больших усилий убедить его, что их не хотят убить или отравить и ему надо больше есть, чтобы он смог гулять с ней снаружи. Узнав, что за пределами дома ее всюду сопровождает Август, Серро помрачнел еще больше и запретил ей выходить вовсе. В самый разгар ссоры снова явился Август и разрешил навестить Тино, не забыв смерить насмешливым взглядом раскрасневшихся от криков Рут и Серро и громко порадоваться тому, что они не швыряли друг в друга стульями.  
Тино спал, тихо и хрипло дыша и хмуря тонкие брови. Глядя на его бледное лицо с запавшими щеками, Рут молча взяла брата за руку и сжала ее. С того дня они больше не ссорились.  
Серро поправлялся медленно, а ей совсем скоро позволили жить в отдельном маленьком доме с цветами и кустами вокруг. Внутри кроме привычной кровати был забавный уголок, где прямо с потолка лилась вода. Днем людей в «городке» по-прежнему было очень мало, но Рут быстро выяснила: большинство заняты выращиванием рыбы и саженцев в особых помещениях. Ее удивило, что она ни разу не увидела нигде детей или хотя бы своих ровесников, но Август сказал, что несколько беременных женщин сейчас отдыхают в специальном доме и лучше им не мешать, а то как пристанут с требованиями немедленно принести соленой клубники, так и не отвяжешься. Клубнику Рут попробовала, и на вкус та было просто восхитительной.  
Иногда Август оставлял ее под присмотром Саши, но та всегда вела себя напряженно, словно до сих пор не могла отойти от испуга. Рут старалась рассказывать ей о себе и своем Поселении как можно больше, чтобы та перестала бояться. Но Саша всегда смотрела безо всякого интереса, а другие люди, вежливо выслушав, просили прощения и говорили, что у них очень мало рук и очень много работы. Вскоре Рут устала от бесплодных попыток завести друзей и упросила Августа разрешить ей хотя бы изредка гулять с братом.  
Серро был по-прежнему всем недоволен. В особенности тем, что, стоило им отойти подальше от дома, как рядом сразу будто из ниоткуда возникали незнакомцы, сообщавшие, что занимаются здесь техобслуживанием ламп и фильтров, а дальше будет крутой обрыв. Или темный тоннель, или место, куда сбрасывают мусор, или пещера, где рискует обвалиться потолок. 

Однажды вечером вконец разозлившийся Серро не выдержал и, оттолкнув очередного советчика, побежал вперед, в черноту провала, откуда вскоре раздались ругательства. Брат вылез оттуда, потирая ушибленный локоть, и после долгих расспросов все же нехотя сообщил: там и в самом деле обрыв, с которого он едва не грохнулся.  
— Они за нами следят. Даже ночью, вода их забери, — со злостью выговорил Серро, и Рут тут же возразила, чувствуя непонятную вину:  
— Они о нас заботятся. И о городке.  
По правде сказать, она все чаще начинала тосковать, как и брат. Но прекрасно понимала: возвращаться им некуда. И изо всех сил старалась убедить себя — и его — что здесь с ними все будет хорошо.  
— Мне тут не нравится.  
Серро стянул с себя респиратор — так называлась прозрачная штука поменьше, а большая была шлемом, Рут теперь знала, — глубоко вдохнул и закашлялся, тут же вернув его на место. Из-за него голос звучал глухо и непривычно. Как будто брат был чужим человеком.  
Он и выглядел теперь совсем как чужой.  
— Мне тоже, — не подумав, ответила Рут и ойкнула, потерев ушибленный затылок. — Да за что?  
— Тебе должно тут нравиться, — сказал Серро с нажимом и сердито посмотрел на нее. Ночью Большой свет приглушали, и можно было спокойно бродить, не волнуясь за глаза.  
Раздраженный встречей с очередным заботливым человеком Серро отказался гулять и уселся возле первого попавшегося дерева, упорно пытаясь дышать здешним воздухом. Заметив, что он снова тянется к респиратору, Рут хлопнула его по руке.  
— Перестань, голова закружится — тащить не буду.  
Сама она привыкала гораздо быстрее брата, одновременно гордясь этим и досадуя. Чем дольше были ее прогулки, тем сильнее радовался Август. Оказалось, когда она только попала сюда, он не только придумал специальное помещение с привычным ей воздухом. Но и дышал им, не пугая респиратором и не жалуясь, во время каждого разговора, пока Рут нельзя было выходить. Когда она выяснила это, то стала относиться к Августу чуть лучше.  
Брат привыкал хуже и вынужден был ночевать в больнице под наблюдением, а ей хотелось проводить с ним как можно больше времени. Тем более, теперь.  
— Август сказал, они сделали все, что могли, — она напряглась и припомнила нужные слова. — Но технологии не всесильны. Он ведь очень много крови потерял...  
— Угу.  
Серро тронул ветки куста, недоверчиво покачал головой и опустил руку.  
— Жаль, он это все не увидел, — произнес он негромко и застыл, глядя куда-то вперед, на отражающие неяркий свет плоские крыши.  
Рут обхватила себя руками.  
Тино умер сегодня утром. Раньше брат кричал бы и ругался последними словами, сломал что-нибудь, нарвался на драку или отправился рыбачить на пару дней, пока не уйдет вся злость. Теперь же он просто сидел с потухшими глазами, и Рут задыхалась рядом с ним: не находящая выхода чужая боль отравляла воздух вокруг хуже страшных Белых кораблей.  
— Ты спрашивала, как я сломал ему нос, — сказал Серро и оперся ладонями о пол, задрал голову к высокому потолку. — Давно это было. Так давно, вода его забери...  
Рут молчала, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. Дожидаясь, пока из брата не польется переполняющая до краев боль глупых слов, которые так тяжело удержать внутри, даже когда хочется.  
— Он всегда был дурак, — Серро хмыкнул. — Умный, а такой дурак. Все нес ерунду про рыб и чем они дышат, ну, я-то в рыбе с детства разбирался хорошо, вот и объяснил ему, что к чему. Пару тумаков отвесил. А этот идиот стал увязываться за мной рыбачить, я его гнал-гнал, а он приходит тихо, садится на берегу и улыбается. И молчит, вот ненормальный. Потом уж он начал говорить про грибы, про пещеры с тоннелями. Про Большой и Очищающий свет. Про людей, — он немного сдвинул респиратор, вдохнул и тут же вернул его на место. — А когда мне было двенадцать, он первый раз предложил пойти на разведку. Ну, я лодку спер, и мы поплыли. Рухнули с того спуска, — он махнул рукой, — мне хоть бы что, а он ногу сломал, кости наружу торчали. Кровищи было... Я его волок потом до самого Поселения, думал, Третьи меня убьют. Но Оро сказал не наказывать, а потом с мамой случилось все... В общем, пока я разбирался, того дурака не видно было нигде. Ну, я когда сообразил, что уже который месяц не натыкаюсь, пошел к Оро в школу. А тот мне: «Не ищи его больше». И я решил, они его выгнали, потому что он покалечился сильно. Из-за меня.  
Он хрипло выдохнул и замолчал, продолжая глядеть вверх. Рут натянула свой респиратор: голова начинала немного кружиться.  
— Потом я тебя растил, потом была Тан, ну, и все остальное... В общем, еще больше года прошло. А в один день я повел тебя в школу, выхожу и слышу — кто-то меня зовет. Оборачиваюсь — а там он. Живой. Улыбается. Сраный дурак, — Серро стиснул зубы так, что они скрипнули. — Ну, я ему нос и сломал, — он почесал подбородок. — А после этого уже он мне рассказал, как его отец почти год не отпускал из дома, чтобы кости правильно срослись и я его снова не покалечил. Как он ходить там учился. Как другому учился.  
Он резко встал, и на мгновение Рут показалось, сейчас брат заорет или топнет ногой, но Серро просто стоял, отвернувшись.  
— Он мне столько рассказывал, — проговорил он хрипло. — А я не могу пойти и посмотреть на него. Никогда же мертвых не видел, — он глухо рассмеялся, стянул респиратор и отбросил в сторону.  
Рут молча подобрала его и протянула брату.  
Посмотреть на Тино они так и не пошли.  
Они не говорили об этом друг с другом, но Рут знала наверняка: им обоим хотелось запомнить его живым.

***

— То есть вы выращиваете этих рыб и просто выпускаете вода знает куда?  
— Это называется терраформирование, — радостно пояснил Август.  
Рут испугалась было, что сейчас брат скажет какую-нибудь гадость. Но Серро только хмуро поглядел на кишащих у берега белых рыбин, быстро двигающихся к туннелям на разных концах пещеры, и пожал плечами:  
— Значит, мы должны быть благодарны вам за еду.  
— Это гораздо больше, чем еда, — Август явно получал от разговора огромное удовольствие, но Рут знала: это по ее просьбе он пытается хоть чем-то отвлечь понурого Серро.  
После смерти Тино тот надолго перестал с кем-либо разговаривать, даже с Рут. Прекратил попытки исследовать ближайшие пещеры и только бродил вдоль берега, кидая в воду мелкие камни. Иногда Рут приходила и садилась неподалеку, но молча наблюдать за тем, как от прежнего Серро день за днем остается одна тень, совсем скоро стало невыносимо. Август выслушал ее просьбу на удивление без насмешки и легко согласился помочь. Получалось у него, по крайней мере, куда лучше, чем она ожидала.  
— Со временем можно постараться возродить и другие формы жизни. С растениями дела пока обстоят лучше, но мы ни за что не остановимся, нет уж, друзья мои.  
— Август и другие пытаются сделать мир прежним, — объяснила брату Рут. Тот только кивнул, продолжая глядеть на воду.  
— Если я поймаю с десяток, мир же не умрет? — мрачно спросил он, и Рут просияла.  
— Возьмешь меня порыбачить?  
— Нет, — отрезал Серро. — Ты мне всю рыбу распугаешь воплями. Сам поплыву. Лодку вы мою не сломали еще?

Не то чтобы Рут всерьез обиделась на брата, но легкую досаду все же испытывала. Получив лодку, тот уплывал теперь каждый день и один раз даже взял с собой Августа, чем заставил Рут потерять дар речи от возмущения. Она упрямо дождалась их возвращения, но стоило лодке подплыть ближе, как Август вылез из нее, сжимая ботинки в руках, и зашлепал босыми ногами к берегу, а Серро снова налег на весла — поминай как звали!  
Рут развернулась и пошла домой, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выругаться в полный голос при Августе. Тот всегда начинал смеяться, услышав новое словечко. Если бы она шла одна, то непременно через каждые несколько шагов оглядывалась бы на уплывающего брата. Но рядом шел сияющий Август, поэтому приходилось делать вид, что ей ужасно интересно пялиться на чистенькие дома, цветы и деревья, которые, по правде говоря, уже успели стать привычными.  
— Из меня с утра опять кровь выдавливали, — пожаловалась она. Август сразу бросил ботинки, схватил ее за руку, с деланным беспокойством рассмотрел со всех сторон крохотный порез на пальце и, важно кивнув, заключил:  
— Жить будешь! — прежде чем звонко поцеловать в середину ладони и отпустить.  
Рут зашагала быстрее, скрипя зубами.  
— Помнишь, что я тебе говорила про того парня с кишками? Точнее, уже без кишок?  
— Я действую в рамках исключительно исследовательского интереса! — заявил поспешно обувшийся Август и расхохотался: — Видела бы ты сейчас свое лицо!  
Рут поморщилась.  
— Что ты за мной ходишь? Я уже давно здорова, если не веришь, могу двинуть как следует. Тебе не с кем поговорить? У тебя что, нет пары? Жены? Сколько тебе вообще лет?  
— Тридцать четыре, — тут же ответил он, и Рут остановилась как вкопанная, разинув рот.  
— Да ты издеваешься! Ты все врешь, точно.  
— Весьма польщен, юная леди, — Август наклонился, прижав руку к груди, и она уставилась на изрядно отросшие волосы на его макушке, раздумывая, хлопнуть по ней или нет. — Таких комплиментов мне давненько никто не делал.  
— Ты совсем старый, — удивленно протянула Рут, и Август со стоном разогнулся.  
— Ну вот, снова разбила сердце. Ты контрастный душ во плоти, а не женщина.  
— Я и есть не женщина, — отрезала Рут, со злорадным удовольствием глядя на то, как теперь Август широко разевает рот. — Мужа у меня не было. И прекрати сыпать всеми этими словами. Если тебе доставляет удовольствие выставлять меня глупой, я лучше поплыву догонять Серро. Или послушаю вашу музыку. Никак не привыкну, что ее может петь ящик.  
— Прости мою бестактность, но позволь спросить: у вас в поселении можно стать женщиной только с мужем?  
— Ну да, — удивилась Рут.  
— И муж один на всю жизнь?  
— Нет, — она почувствовала в его словах издевку, но никак не могла понять ее причину. — У Серро была жена, но потом ее отдали другому мужу, потому что у брата не получались дети. Но он все равно хороший, — тихо закончила она и пошла дальше.  
— Извини, — проговорил ей в спину Август, и Рут пожала плечами.  
— Да ладно. Ты же просто... исследуешь. Спрашивай, если интересно.  
— А ты не хотела бы подыскать себе нового мужа? — спросил он, нагнав ее и заглянув в лицо. — Саша у меня только об этом и спрашивает! Женская солидарность, не иначе.  
Они почти подошли к ее дому, Рут нахмурилась и остановилась, не зная, продолжить разговор снаружи или внутри. Без респиратора голова уже немного кружилась, а лоб напекло, но приглашать Августа зайти она не собиралась.  
— В смысле — подыскать? У нас мужа подбирают Старейшины. Ты самый старый здесь? Хочешь найти мне пару?  
— А у нас каждый сам выбирает, кого хочет, — улыбнулся тот. Август выглядел ровесником Серро, и Рут не могла избавиться от мысли, что он пошутил про возраст.  
— Но тогда можно отказаться, если позвал тот, кто тебе не нравится?  
— Конечно. Но зачем отказываться от того, о чем ничего не знаешь?  
— Ты меня замуж что ли зовешь? — она недоуменно подняла брови, и Август опять расхохотался, на этот раз еще громче и обидней.  
— Будь ты лет на пять постарше, я назвал бы это предложением кое-чего другого. Прости, пока не готов к серьезным отношениям. Но, глядишь, ради такой прекрасной леди сделаю исключение в будущем.  
Рут вздохнула и вошла в дом, не забыв захлопнуть за собой дверь.  
Она только успела стянуть ботинки и упасть на кровать, строя планы уговорить Августа разрешить ей поработать в доме для выращивания рыбы, как раздался ужасно громкий протяжный звук. Она поднялась и медленно пошла к двери, подскочив на месте, когда в ту заколотили с другой стороны.  
— Рут, открой! Это срочно!  
Она повернула ручку, и внутрь забежал Август, едва не сбивший ее с ног. Он запер дверь и схватил Рут за плечи.  
— Это корабль. Надо переждать. Дома защищены, все в порядке...  
— Но там Серро. Он уплыл на лодке, — Рут бездумно шагнула вперед, и Август отбросил ее к кровати. — Там Серро, пусти меня! Со мной же ничего не сделается!  
— Рут, маленькая, нельзя, — он покачал головой, и Рут заорала, кинувшись на него с кулаками.  
— Пусти! — она задела его скулу, и Август охнул, отшатнувшись к двери, вжался в нее спиной и потер след от удара.  
— Рут, нет. Зачем? Ты все равно не успеешь. Пока добежишь до берега, корабль уже уплывет.  
Она вцепилась в него, пытаясь сдвинуть с места, но он стоял намертво, удерживая ее на вытянутых руках. Потом резко разжал их и притянул Рут:  
— Нет, не пущу. Серро меня убьет, если с тобой что-то случится. А я не хочу, чтобы мне выпустили кишки, — он охнул, когда она попала кулаком ему в живот, но только крепче обнял. — Не нужно так. Он мог уплыть в другой тоннель, с ним все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Ну, пожалуйста. Посмотри на меня, хорошая, смелая девочка. Я себя не прощу ни за что, если с тобой случится плохое.  
Рут мелко затрясло, она закрыла лицо руками и прохрипела:  
— Сколько ждать?  
— Совсем недолго. Прозвучит еще один сигнал, тогда и пойдем.  
Он прижал ее к себе и стоял так долго, пока Рут не перестало колотить.  
— Он сильный. С ним ничего не будет. Он сильный, — повторяла она, и Август осторожно гладил ее по волосам и плечам. Рут тяжело дышала в кольце его рук, чувствуя себя попавшей в сеть рыбой. Ей хотелось оттолкнуть его, но с ним было не так страшно.  
Она дернулась, когда услышала второй сигнал, и Август медленно и с неохотой отпустил ее, шепнув на ухо:  
— Беги.

Как бы ни пытался успокоить Август, она продолжала метаться по берегу, не в силах усидеть на месте. Когда в тоннеле наконец показалась лодка, Рут побежала к воде, и Август едва успел ее перехватить.  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала она, стискивая его руку, а он сказал:  
— Ты оптимистка. Прямо как я.  
Лодка причалила, из нее вылез мрачный Серро, который сплюнул по привычке под ноги и побрел к ним. Он молча прошел мимо, и Рут обернулась, окликнув его, но брат продолжал уходить дальше от берега. Через несколько шагов он остановился, и его вырвало.  
Рут зажала рот обеими руками, чтобы не заорать, а Август с ошарашенным лицом пошел к Серро.  
— Нет, этого не может быть, — произнес он изумленно и стукнул себя кулаком по лбу. — Но генетическая идентичность почти... Ох, черт! Это все неправильно! Серро!  
— Срань как неправильно, — кивнул тот, утирая бледное, мокрое от пота лицо. — Я решил, надо сразу уплывать отсюда подальше, не возвращаться. Зачем разводить сопли. Но потом подумал — а вдруг я, как Рут, смогу... Дурак. Накрыло-таки. Идем. Надо поговорить. Рут, проваливай домой, с тобой потом!  
К вечеру Серро стало лучше. Большой свет выключили, и Рут сидела рядом с братом на берегу, глядя на блики на темной воде, похожие на маленьких рыбок.  
— Еды мне собрали, — Серро кинул гладкий камешек, и Рут уставилась на расходящиеся на поверхности круги. — Лекарств тоже приличный запас выдали. Ножи я заточил.  
— А как же я? — спросила она тихо, и Серро хмыкнул, бросил еще один камень и поднялся на ноги, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Он стоял совсем рядом, но Рут казалось, он уже ушел от нее так далеко, что ей никогда не догнать.  
— Мы как договаривались? — строго сказал он. — Ты повзрослеешь, и я смогу заняться тем, что нужно. Все, приплыли, глупая. Ты уже взрослее некуда. Да и этот пообещал о тебе заботиться.  
— Он мне никто!  
Серро усмехнулся.  
— С этим «никем» ты ругаешься чаще, чем со мной. И времени проводишь намного больше. Я же не слепой.  
— Не уходи, — попросила Рут, понимая, что уже ничего не изменит, но никак не может перестать бороться. Брат легонько хлопнул ее ладонью по макушке.  
— Ну, нет, собирались же без соплей. Только попробуй сказать, что сейчас разревешься. Давай, поднимайся. Мне пора.  
— Ты все равно не знаешь, куда плыть, — Рут стиснула кулаки и посмотрела на него с яростью. — Идиот, ты же там один подохнешь! Сраная срань ты, а не разведчик! С чего ты решил, что там еще что-то есть?  
— Ну, подохну-то я все равно, — он пожал плечами, и Рут заткнулась. Серро протянул ей руку и помог подняться. — Знаешь, — сказал он с улыбкой, — я вроде как понял теперь, почему нельзя умирать в своем Поселении. Чтобы люди тебя запомнили таким дураком, каким ты был живой.  
Он обнял ее и быстро пошел к лодке, не оборачиваясь. Она смотрела, как он уплывает, пока чернота перед глазами не начала плыть горячими каплями. Тогда пришел Август и увел ее.

***  
Рут сонно моргнула и открыла глаза, сглотнула, пережидая неприятное чувство, что с ней это уже было. Август говорил, как оно называется, только она никак не могла вспомнить спросонья. Она протянула руку и нашарила выключатель, зажгла свет и села на кровати. Ящики с огоньками отсюда давно убрали, и Август очень убедительно доказывал, что ей лучше теперь жить здесь, при лабораториях, чтобы легко было найти его и поговорить, если станет совсем грустно. У него было много работы, Рут все понимала. Ей тоже приходилось тратить почти все свое время на то, чтобы помогать в доме для выращивания рыб, учить новые слова и узнавать больше о старой Земле до катастрофы: как жили люди прежде, что выращивали, какие были животные, из чего строились дома и лодки. Август обрадовался, когда она попросила рассказать, откуда появилась сама Земля, и долго рисовал на листке кружочки поменьше и побольше, объясняя про планеты и вселенную. Это было несложно: Рут быстро поняла, космос — это огромная черная пещера, до краев наполненная водой. Она большая настолько, что стен и потолка в ней не увидишь, а звезды и планеты — рыбки поменьше и побольше. «Они двигаются, — сказала Рут Августу, — потому что живые и иначе не могут». Тот расхохотался, обняв ее, назвал умницей и долго повторял, что движение — это жизнь.  
Рыба Земля была больна, но Август обещал ее вылечить. Он был, конечно, странный и старый, но с каждым днем все больше нравился Рут. В конце концов, брат ему доверял. Значит, и она может.  
Рут соскочила с кровати и натянула ботинки, налила воды в стакан из бутылки на столе, напилась, рассматривая свои пометки на листках. В Поселении ее научили читать и писать, но когда вокруг тебя так мало всего, слова особенно и не нужны. Рут знала, как написать «Ушла на склад» или «Не забудь поменять Маленький свет», и это было все, что волновало ее прежде.  
Теперь она без конца думала про безбрежный океан космоса, в котором плавают планеты. Сколько их? Какие они? Может быть, на некоторых тоже живут люди? Или грибы? Или разумные сороконожки? Рут фыркнула и поставила стакан, пригладила волосы и пошла в лабораторию к Августу. Тот ложился спать и просыпался всегда в разное время, поэтому можно было в любой момент смело предложить ему перекусить вместе. Наверняка тот как обычно заработался и давно ничего не ел.  
Дверь в его комнату — Рут теперь знала, что бывают большие дома, в которых много маленьких домов-комнат, и между ними стены и коридоры, а не тонкие перегородки, — была приоткрыта. Рут услышала голоса, еще не подойдя к ней близко. Она узнала голос Саши, лицо которой при виде Рут все еще становилось недовольным и напряженным, словно она до сих пор боялась. Саша была немного похожа на Тэс, и Рут надеялась, что за внешней колкостью скрывается вполне нормальный характер, до которого ей рано или поздно все же удастся достучаться.  
— Что ты творишь? — воскликнула Саша за дверью так громко и горестно, что Рут остановилась и замерла. — Поселил ее здесь, поближе к себе! У нее же умственное развитие десятилетки, она тупой ребенок!  
— Разумеется, она ребенок. Не сходи с ума, ревность делает тебя мегерой. Чертовски горячей мегерой, вынужден признать, — примиряющим тоном сказал Август и быстро добавил: — Но эта маленькая леди не простой ребенок. Она — ценность, разве ты не понимаешь? Особенно теперь, когда со всеми тестами покончено и можно не терять тут времени. Я глаз с нее спускать не должен! Мало ли, что она может натворить с горя, что братец ушел.  
— Напои ее клофелином, и не придется за ней бегать, — сказала Саша со злостью.  
— Ты явно считаешь меня маньяком, сладкая, — протянул Август, и Рут услышала звук шагов. — Сексуальным, надеюсь?  
— ...не закрыл, — пробормотала Саша еле слышно, и Рут не успела отойти, как та показалась за приоткрытой дверью. Лицо Саши исказилось, и она вышла, толкнув Рут плечом так, что та едва не влетела в стену коридора. Выскочивший следом Август сокрушенно вздохнул:  
— Женщины, — и улыбнулся. — Доброе утро, маленькая! Хочешь позавтракать?  
— Догони ее, а то обидится, — негромко посоветовала Рут, глядя в пол. — Надо было раньше сказать, что у тебя уже есть жена... пара, — исправилась она и нахмурилась, когда Август рассмеялся.  
— Поверь, Рут, я настолько неотразим, что на меня не может долго обижаться ни одна красотка. Давай, заходи, пожуем что-нибудь, а потом я покажу тебе сюрприз.

На спуске в пещеру были выбиты ровные ступени, но Рут все равно ушиблась, засмотревшись. Она потерла коленку и недоуменно повторила:  
— Ракета?  
— Ага! — Август поглядел на нее с гордостью, будто строил эту сверкающую огромную штуку своими руками. — Последняя в своем роде! Раньше их было гораздо больше. Впрочем, не будем о грустном. Потрясающий корабль, правда?  
Она вздрогнула и поморщилась, Август хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
— Ох, прости, ты же не любишь это слово. Гляди, — он взял ее за руку, а другой указал на бок ракеты, так что Рут пришлось задрать голову. — Вон там, справа, специальный отсек, а внутри есть челноки, это как космические лодки. Тебе понравится! И космос понравится, я уверен. А уж звезды! — он мечтательно зажмурился. — Девушки от них просто без ума.  
— Куда мы полетим? — спросила Рут, неприятно удивленная тем, что подозрения Серро все-таки подтвердились. Как же мало она до сих пор знала о здешнем Поселении. И как мало ей рассказывали. Ракета. Что еще тут прячут, спрашивается? Был бы здесь брат, он бы непременно выяснил...  
Мимо них проходили, у кого-то в руках были ящики, другие несли бумаги. Людей было много, и никто на нее не смотрел.  
— На другую планету. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, их много и они все разные. Мы больше не будем жить под землей, Рут!  
Она опустила глаза. Ракета ослепляла ее и пугала. Тино или брат наверняка сразу же полезли бы внутрь, но Рут слишком многое успела узнать о Земле, чтобы полюбить ее даже слабой и больной. Разве больных бросают?  
— Ты говорил про терраформирование, — с запинкой выговорила она, и Август вздохнул.  
— Мы торчим тут уже чертову тучу лет. Пора признаться себе: ничего не получится. Последние тесты показали, что больше нам здесь делать нечего. А скоро станет просто опасно оставаться! Надо двигаться вперед, верно, Рут? Как сделала ты.  
— Это Серро и Тино были разведчиками. Исследователями, — сказала она с болью и отвернулась. — Я глупая и бесполезная.  
— Маленькая, мне, правда, очень жаль. Но их с нами больше нет, — Август потрепал ее по волосам и тяжело вздохнул. — Полкоролевства за щенка или котенка... Рут, помнишь, я спрашивал, хочешь ли ты вернуться домой?  
Она медленно покачала головой.  
— Нет. Но если мы улетим, люди из моего Поселения погибнут, так?  
Август нахмурился.  
— Я думал, ты их ненавидишь за все, что они сделали.  
— Тино говорил, они отняли у нас надежду своим враньем. Это нечестно. Но, может быть, мы могли бы забрать самых маленьких? Они ведь не виноваты.  
— Рут, — он крепко обхватил ее за плечи и заглянул в лицо. — Ты забыла? Мы не можем долго дышать воздухом в тоннелях. Боюсь, и для тебя теперь это может стать проблемой. Даже если ты доберешься домой, как думаешь, люди пойдут за тобой? Поверят? Или тебя выгонят? Убьют?  
Рут закусила губу и не ответила.  
— Ты полетишь с нами?  
Она кивнула, и Август издал очередной глупый возглас.  
— Там в доме рыб что-то сломалось, — тихо сказала Рут, повернувшись к ракете и упрямо пялясь на нее до рези в глазах. Не страшно. Бывало и хуже. Это просто белая рыбина, внутри которой они поплывут через черный космос. Навстречу чему-то новому. Хорошему. — А Саша говорит, я слишком глупая, чтобы починить, и она не доверит мне инструменты. Я знаю, что такое инструменты! Лопата, молоток...  
— О, моя милая, кажется, пришло время познакомить тебя с отверткой! — рассмеялся Август и потащил ее в сторону главной пещеры. — И не волнуйся ты так, на тебе лица нет! Перед стартом я сделаю тебе укол, и ты уснешь крепко и сладко, а когда проснешься, мы будем уже далеко. 

***  
Со взлета прошло два дня, а Рут до сих пор не осмотрела все уголки ракеты — называть ее кораблем она никак не могла привыкнуть, — хотя внутри та оказалась куда меньше, чем представлялось. Рут не запрещали передвигаться свободно, но сперва она не могла толком соображать из-за гудящей после долгого сна головы. Потом, когда стало чуть легче, никакой работы для нее не нашлось, а бродить без всякой цели ужасно наскучило еще в городке. Разобраться в технологиях, которые управляли ракетой, было пока очень сложно. Но Август обещал: за те несколько лет, что они будут лететь, Рут будет знать все не хуже него самого.  
Перед отлетом, растерянная от внезапной спешки и общей странно сосредоточенной суматохи, она закрылась в тишине своего домика и написала брату записку на тот случай, если он все же решит — и сможет — вернуться. Она долго думала, рассказать ли обо всем, что узнала за последнее время, о космосе и о ракете, но потом просто вывела на листке «Серро, я тебя очень люблю» и оставила записку на берегу, прикрыв пластиковой посудиной и прижав сверху камнем. Август уверил ее, что они выпустили в несколько раз больше рыбы, чем обычно, и Поселение Рут еще долго не будет голодать. По крайне мере, до того момента, как еда уже никому не понадобится. Он сказал, что отлет — это жестокий выбор, без которого, увы, обойтись никак нельзя. Меньшее зло.  
Вместе с ними в ракете было несколько десятков человек — на большее количество не хватило бы запасов еды. Все были чем-то заняты, и Рут изнывала от безделья в своей маленькой каюте. Она долго не решалась попросить вечно занятого Августа поручить ей хоть что-то, но к исходу второго дня все-таки постучала в его дверь. Ответа не было, но Рут было так тоскливо сидеть одной у себя, что она решила войти и дождаться Августа здесь.  
— Как же ты меня достала, — процедила сидящая на койке Саша и подтянула одеяло к груди. — Думаешь, ты член экипажа? Тебе можно совать свой нос всюду, куда хочется? В его каюту, серьезно? Что ты уставилась на меня? Выучила пару умных слов и считаешь, ты теперь не тупое грязное животное? Как же от тебя воняло, когда вас принесло на вашей лодке!  
— Когда ты широко распахиваешь рот, то становишься похожа на рыбу, — ответила Рут и усмехнулась — сравнение вышло просто в точку, губы у Саши были полные и так и просили острого крючка. Или хорошего тычка кулаком.  
— Рыба? Да меня тошнит от этой рыбы! — заорала Саша. — Я ученый, а не кухарка! Я биолог, а мне столько лет приходилось заботиться о вашем корме, вы, ненасытные твари. Да, да, все ради выживания, но, господи, как я устала!  
Рут облизала пересохшие губы и шагнула вперед. В голове неприятно билась какая-то мысль, но она никак не могла ее уловить.  
— Разве вы знали, что где-то живем мы? Вы специально выпускали рыбу? Август же сказал, это терраформирование.  
Саша скривилась, как будто съела сороконожку. Или сороконожка вдруг начала разговаривать с ней.  
— Прекрати липнуть к Августу, иначе тебя запрут в медотсеке, и я лично позабочусь, чтобы ты не могла выйти оттуда, пока мы не прилетим.  
Рут вздрогнула, когда за спиной раздался шорох двери и сокрушенный вздох.  
— Девочки, давайте без скандалов, я вас просто умоляю. Ну, хотите, я стану на колени?  
Рут повернулась к нему и сглотнула.  
— Саша сказала, вы специально нас кормили. Знали о нас и поэтому выпускали рыбу. Что мы — тупые животные.  
Она чувствовала, как голова грозит вот-вот разорваться от все нарастающей боли в висках. Рут прижала к ним пальцы и застыла, ошарашенная, оглушенная навалившейся на нее страшной тяжестью.  
— Подачки, чтобы твари были сыты и не подходили к вам близко, — она зажмурилась и увидела как наяву Серро, произносящего те же самые слова; стоящую на берегу Сашу, глядящую на их лодку с искаженным от страха лицом.  
Рут сделала глубокий вдох и негромко сказала то, что мучительно не хотела говорить, но слова рвались из глотки, и она была уже не в силах затолкать их обратно:  
— Вы запускали корабли.  
— Рут, — он потянулся к ней, но она отшатнулась и вжалась спиной в стену. — Маленькая, все совсем не так! Послушай меня! Мне очень жаль, Рут, мне так жаль. Но ты же сказала, что поняла про необходимость выбора. Ты ведь сама оставила их там, Рут. Ведь ты не животное, — он быстро облизал губы и метнул на Сашу яростный взгляд. — Ты замечательная, прекрасная девочка, Рут! Ты — последняя надежда человечества. Мы без тебя пропадем. Поверь мне, я же текущий руководитель проекта...  
Рут посмотрела на него с мукой, и он осторожно шагнул ближе, погладил ее по щеке. Лицо у него было бледное и несчастное. Саша взволнованно окликнула Августа, но он не отреагировал, будто той не было с ними в комнате. Саша начала натягивать на себя одежду. Губы у нее дрожали.  
— Ты должна все знать, Рут, — прошептал он и улыбнулся. — Ты это заслужила. Та планета, с которой мы улетаем — это не Земля. Это временное пристанище, куда мы сбежали из зараженного дома, — он помрачнел и с силой потер лицо. — Были еще другие корабли, но никто не выходил на связь. Мы прилетели на нашу ЦЭТ-7, потому что, по предварительным расчетам, тут должна была быть атмосфера. Кислород, — он криво усмехнулся, — он тут и был, его тут было до чертиков, так много, что мы просто сгорели бы на поверхности. Под землей концентрация меньше, мы перебрались ближе к ядру через один из кратеров. Мы жили тут, в пещерах, посменно спали в криокамерах, где холод не давал нам стареть. Просыпались, подменяли друг друга снова и снова для того, чтобы разработать вакцину, лекарство. Благодаря ему мы смогли бы снова жить на зараженной Земле и восстанавливать ее. А хочешь, пойдем сейчас смотреть на криокамеры? Люди внутри такие забавные! — с лихорадочным энтузиазмом предложил Август, но Рут заторможено покачала головой.  
Он вздохнул и не спеша подошел к столу, не обращая внимания на нервно ходящую из угла в угол Сашу. Открыл бутылку с водой, напился из горлышка и, отдышавшись, принес бутылку Рут. Она отпила, чувствуя на языке горечь.  
— Вначале нам страшно, катастрофически не хватало материала для экспериментов, — продолжал Август. — Нас прилетело очень мало, люди были ослабленными, жили в постоянном состоянии стресса. Нужны были дети, нужен был мощный фактор для повышения выживаемости и рождаемости.  
Саша медленно прошла к двери, замерла рядом с ней и повернулась к Рут.  
— На нашей старой планете, — сказала она, сверля ее взглядом, — давным-давно, когда ученые ставили эксперименты на крысах и мышах, они использовали лабиринт. Там подопытные животные развивали соображалку куда лучше сородичей.  
— Уйди наконец, — попросил Август, устало прикрыв глаза, и долго молчал после того, как дверь за Сашей закрылась. — У нас было мало средств, чтобы технически оснастить все пещеры, Рут. Чтобы создать надежную защиту от излучения, которое воссоздавали в эксперименте, — сказал он и пошел к кровати, сел на край, сгорбившись. — Мы не могли подвергать всех людей риску. Если бы погиб кто-то из ученых, технологии были бы навсегда потеряны. Несколько групп добровольцев с детьми отселили в дальние гроты, дали минимум необходимого. Чтобы они выживали и становились более выносливыми.  
Рут молчала, думая о слепых людях, криком зовущих собратьев на помощь. Как бы громко она ни закричала сейчас, все равно никто бы не услышал.  
— А Белые корабли? — прошептала она.  
— Переделанные челноки. Когда ты нажала на кнопку рядом с «зеленым огоньком», ты запустила перезагрузку. После нее корабль автоматически возвращается на базу на ЦЭТ-7.  
— Что они делали в Поселении?  
— Они испускают те же лучи, которые не дают нам сейчас жить на Земле. Мы постепенно увеличивали... Это не убийство, Рут, это тренировка! — воскликнул он с отчаянием, подняв на нее глаза. — Это подарок! Мы дарили вам силу и выносливость, мы дарили вам бесстрашие! Даже если кто-то оказывался слишком близко и получал повышенную дозу, оно того стоило. Год за годом после облучения люди проживали все дольше, становились все сильнее. Зараженные уходили из поселений, а мы подбирали их и пытались сделать вакцину, — он тяжело перевел дух и посмотрел на нее с сияющей улыбкой, от вида которой Рут хотелось закричать. — И вот к нам попала девочка Рут. Она приплыла сама, потому что она храбрая и сильная. Потому что излучение на нее не действует. Приплыла, чтобы всех нас спасти.  
Рут очень медленно и осторожно начала двигаться к двери. Застыла, когда Август поднялся с койки и покачал головой. Она резко обернулась и увидела бесшумно вошедшую Сашу со шприцем в руке.  
— Почему нельзя было сделать эту вакцину раньше? — едва слыша собственный голос, спросила Рут. — Вы могли спасти Серро.  
— Моя вина, — Август нахмурился. — И ты в полном праве ненавидеть меня за это. Я был так рад, когда ты сказала, что вы кровные родственники, — он стукнул себя кулаком по лбу. — Такой провал! Мне очень жаль, Рут, я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Но Серро велел не удерживать его. А я торопился. Ты прошла все тесты, надо было улетать.  
— Зачем, зачем вы спешили? — закричала Рут, не понимая, как можно было так поступить с ней, с братом, со всеми.  
Саша повертела шприц в руках, Август подошел к ней и отобрал его, убрав на стол. Саша хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди:  
— Раз вы добрались до нас, значит, прогресс достиг нужного результата уже в вашем поколении. Твой брат даже полудохлым чуть не разнес лабораторию. Нас было слишком мало, чтобы сидеть на месте, пока приплывут дикари и все разгромят. Твоего материала вполне хватало...  
— Будь добра, помолчи. Ты и так уже достаточно сказала.  
Она посмотрела на Августа и растянула губы в кривой улыбке.  
— Не только я устала ждать завершения проекта. А на твоего брата Августу было наплевать. Ему вообще на всех наплевать. Кроме тебя, — Саша повернулась к ней. — Носился с тобой, как с сокровищем, никого не слушал. Убедил всех, что тебя можно успешно социализировать, — ее лицо исказилось. — Ты живучая тварь, ничего с тобой не сделается. Ловишь все на лету. Вот, тебе даже разрешили свободно разгуливать тут, а не лежать в медотсеке.  
— Да заткнешься ты или нет? Рут, не слушай ее, все будет хорошо.  
Август осторожно обнял Рут и крепко прижал к себе. Так, что было никак не вырваться. Она хотела спросить, отчего умер Тино, но ей было до ужаса страшно услышать ответ. Поэтому она задала другой вопрос:  
— Что, если у вас не получится? — Рут уткнулась ему в шею, чувствуя, как ровно и спокойно бьется под кожей пульс. — У вас же не вышло сделать пригодной для жизни ту планету. ЦЭТ.  
— Да мы и не старались, Рут. Это ведь не наш дом, маленькая.  
— Но это мой дом, — проговорила она глухо.  
Август потрепал ее по волосам и отстранился, улыбнувшись.  
— Больше нет. У нас все получится, все анализы и тесты просто великолепны! На корабле лучше оснащены лаборатории. Все непременно будет хорошо. Ты воскресишь Землю. Ты же у меня такая умница. Ну-ка, посмотри на меня. Хочешь есть? Ты что-то бледная. Сейчас я принесу что-нибудь вкусное, а ты пока посидишь здесь, — он забрал со стола шприц, взял Сашу под руку и подмигнул Рут, — и не слушай эту вздорную женщину, это все дурацкая ревность. В вашем Поселении я бы мог уже быть твоим отцом, ведь правда? Ты — наша надежда, Рут. Ты человек. Совершенный.  
Рут подергала закрывшуюся за ними дверь, села на пол и зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть ослепляющей белыми стенами каюты. Вместо нее на изнанке век сквозь идущую рябью черноту она видела плывущего по темной воде Серро. Видела стоящую на пороге амбара Тан, острую на язык Тэс. Уставшего седого Оро, который запомнил своего сына живым и так многому его научил. Она видела всех, кто ушел умирать вдалеке от дома. Кто еще умрет. Она смотрела на них — а они на нее в ответ.  
Она проснулась уже в постели, съела оставленный на столе паек, не чувствуя вкуса. Вскоре пришел Август и пообещал покатать ее в космическом челноке.  
Она засыпала, просыпалась, ела, засыпала снова. Август стал рассказывать, чем именно поможет тот или иной анализ, который у нее брали. Постепенно она начала говорить с ним, спрашивать о медицине, о сне в криокамере. Потом — об устройстве ракеты и челноков. Чтобы победить иррациональный страх перед Белыми кораблями, сказала она почти без запинки, заслужив очередные восторги Августа. Поделилась своими идеями о планетах с разумными грибами и сороконожками, что привело его в эйфорию.  
— Космолетчица! Это же просто потрясающе! — кричал он, подскакивая на стуле, и Рут улыбалась, кивала, задавая все новые и новые вопросы.  
Она быстро училась.  
С того самого дня Саша больше не разговаривала с ней. Поэтому когда в начале второй недели полета Рут подошла и улыбнулась, Сашины глаза распахнулись так широко, словно готовы были вылезти из орбит.  
— Извини, что тебе пришлось поволноваться из-за меня, — сказала Рут, мягко взяв ее за руку. — Август очень обо мне заботится, но любит-то он тебя. Он мне сам говорил.  
Саша недоверчиво хмыкнула и опустила взгляд на свои пальцы.  
— Да быть такого не может, — заявила она, но Рут прекрасно видела, каким растерянным сделалось ее лицо.  
Вечером каюта Августа оказалась заперта, и Рут, усмехнувшись, отправилась бродить по отсекам. Она шла не спеша, задевая кончиками пальцев стены. Они были гладкими на ощупь и совсем не похожими на своды пещер и туннелей. Но давили так же.  
Дверь в ангар с четырьмя челноками легко и бесшумно отъехала в сторону. Рут вошла внутрь, закрыла ее и улыбнулась шире. Ее трясло.  
— Достойная сестра своего брата, — прошептала она и крепче сжала отвертку в кулаке. Ножа было никак не достать, но и та прекрасно сгодилась.  
Рут очень быстро училась и быстрее всего — врать.

— Маленькая, ну что за фокусы, — Август взглянул на нее с крохотного экрана, недоуменно улыбнулся и потер затылок. Волосы у него смешно торчали над головой в разные стороны, делая ее похожей на куст. — Полетала? Развеялась? Тебе понравилось? В следующий раз не забудь взять меня с собой, я отличный штурман, к твоему сведению. Возвращайся, моя маленькая смелая космолетчица. Сейчас я тебе объясню, как...  
— Я нажала возврат на базу. Вы взяли у меня достаточно крови.  
Лицо Августа вытянулось, рот приоткрылся и тут же захлопнулся — он наконец понял. Понял и пришел в бешенство, придвинулся ближе и заорал так, что Рут видела, как оседают капельки слюны на его экране:  
— Дура! Яйцеклетки! Стволовые клетки мозга! Еще столько опытов надо было провести, прежде чем ты...  
Он осекся, заметив наконец, как какой-то насмерть перепуганный парень дергает его за рукав, выпучив глаза. Тот что-то торопливо прошептал ему на ухо, и Рут расслышала «выведены из строя».  
Она смогла выдавить из себя улыбку, потому что меньше всего на свете хотела сейчас, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как ей страшно. Особенно — те, кто был по ту сторону экрана.  
— Любая тварь до конца борется за свою жизнь, — выговорила она, и голос почти не дрогнул. — Я борюсь не только за себя.  
— Дурочка, тебе не хватит топлива.  
— Хватит. Ты сам рассказал. Помнишь? Я помню.  
Август оскалился.  
— Корабль не сможет сойти с курса и вернуться за тобой! А пока чинят эти чертовы челноки, мы улетим слишком далеко, ты понимаешь это? Если что-то сломается, ты просто сдохнешь! — выкрикивал и выкрикивал он. — Ты угробила всех людей!  
Рут покачала головой.  
— Не всех.  
— На ЦЭТ-7 остались подопытные, — простонал он. — Даже если ты сможешь долететь живой и застанешь там хоть кого-то, вы и за тысячу лет не сумеете сами сделать вакцину и построить корабль.  
— Значит, встретимся через две тысячи, — ответила Рут и посмотрела на плещущийся вокруг космос.  
На то, как улетал прочь от нее, становясь все меньше и меньше с каждой секундой, белый корабль.


End file.
